An Adventurous Holiday
by Pawperson101
Summary: Includes, action and romance. Have a guess which pups the romance is about? You guessed it! Chase and Skye, well mostly. Ships included; Skye X Chase, Marshall X Everest, Rocky X Zuma
1. Break

"Have fun in Spain, Couz!" Called the tall girl that was stood next to us at the gate.

"Bye Ryder!" We all said loudly, as the car pulled away. We were having a break for three whole months! Ryder had dropped us off with his cousin, Lexi and her pug Zaidy.

"Well pups. Time for the tour." Lexi said and we all excitedly bounded after her. We had stayed with her before but it was a long time ago. Back when we were first trained.

"Okay so. My room. Bathroom. And your room..." she said, pointing to various doors and opening the last one. In our room, we each had a bed and there was a huge TV with plenty of games for us to play and films to watch. I looked around the room, memories flooding back from those early days of meeting my friends. Everyone had a certain colour like our uniform and stuff did. From one side of the room to the other there were; green, yellow, orange, red, blue and then a pink bed. Wait! Blue then pink? Oh no. My bed was next to Skye's. Well this isn't gonna be awkward at all...

"Oh Lex, why'd you keep the puppy photos?!" Rubble whined. We all looked at the wall he was referring to. There, sure enough, were loads of photos from when we were all tiny pups.

"Why not? They're cute. You guys haven't changed a bit."

"No. Chase still plays with Skye all the time." Marshall sniggered. I felt my face burn. Thanks pal.

"Yep he was like her shadow when we were tiny." Zaidy giggled.

"So?" Me and Skye said defensively.

"Leave it you guys." Lexi laughed. "Come on let's get you down into the garden."

My favourite thing about Lexi's was the garden. It was huge! She always had some kind of toys, agility equipment and fun things for us to do. The pool next to it was an added bonus. Well not for Rocky.

"What do you remember from us being little?" Skye asked, sitting next to Lexi. It was different for her to be around other girls I guess.

"Everything." Lexi giggled. "Rubble would always do anything to get a slice of bacon, Rocky refused to go out in the rain because he thought he would drown, Marshall was the funniest pup to train because of his clumsiness. Then there was Zuma well, he was a little pocket rocket and loved swimming underwater, there was no stopping him. You would always try and climb trees Skye, you loved heights then Chase was definitely the most determined pup. If he didn't get it right the first time, he would keep trying until he got it right." By now, we had all sat around Lexi as she told us about how we were as really young puppies. Most would find it embarrassing but I found it kinda funny. None of us had changed at all. Especially Skye, she's always been kind, fun, happy and determined to help others, cute...

Early the next morning (about 6am)

(Lexi's POV)

I pulled on my trainers and a jacket, ready to go for my morning run. I tried to be quiet because I didn't want to wake the pups. This break would do them good. Don't get me wrong, I admire what they do but they don't get the chance to be 'real dogs'. They're constantly waiting for their next mission rather than running riot around my cousin. I heard the creak of a door and saw Chase's face looking down the stairs at me.

"Morning Chase." I said in a hushed tone.

"Good morning. Where are you going?" He yawned.

"I'm going for a run. Care to join me?"

His eyes lit up with excitement and his tail wagged furiously. "Yes!" He leapt down the stairs and bolted to the end of the drive. "What're you waiting for Lex? Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Hang on I'm coming." I said, jogging after him.

*at the park*

"What're we doing here?" Chase asked me.

"Thought it'd be nice for you to play for a bit."

"But you didn't bring a ball?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Find a stick." I said. The pup looked even more puzzled. "Don't tell me you've never chased a stick before." I said, bewildered. The German shepherd shook his head, the tag on his collar rattling.

"You are joking! Zaidy loves to do this." I picked up the nearest stick I could find and threw it far to the other side of the park. Chase's ears were up and alert. As the stick flew over his head, he turned and sprinted after it before carrying it back, tail wagging proudly. He dropped it at my feet and I threw it again, this time it landed in a hedge. Chase dived in to try and get it back. I was waiting for a few minutes and still there was no sign of him.

"Chase?" I called, now getting worried.

There was a rustle of leaves and he popped his head out of a bush, holding a stick proudly in his mouth. He ran towards me and waited. I looked down at the pup who was holding a stick that was three times longer than her was. I laughed and shook my head. "Come on. The others will be waking up soon." I nodded to the gate. We ran back home, Chase still carrying the stick with him.

"Wait till the others see this." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm guessing Skye will get the honour of being told the story first?" I laughed.

"Yep." He said. He then started to slow down and stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?" He said, looking down.

"What?"

"That I like Skye."

"Maybe not to the others, but I guess I know how stuff like that makes people act. In short I can clearly see your emotions towards her."

"What should I do?"

"I would say tell her but," I sat down on the grass next to him, stroking his fur as he rested his chin on my lap. "You're so much like me Chase. I know what it's like to not be good at saying how you feel. From a personal opinion, I'd say show it; show her affection, be caring. But I don't think I needed to tell you that."

"Huh?"

"Chase, you're doing everything you need to. Just be yourself and don't worry. The more relaxed you are could mean finding the courage to tell her without panicking. Come on. You pups don't feed yourselves." I said, standing again and jogging back home with Chase by my side.

One things for sure; I needed to help Chase find that courage. He may be a strong leader but I need to show him that being a softie may not be a bad thing.


	2. Different

Skye's POV

We all saw Lexi and Chase come back home. They were breathing heavily and clearly tired. We were all in the garden watching them run up the driveway.

"Why does Chase have a stick in his mouth?" Marshall asked.

"Beats me." Shrugged Zuma.

Chase's tail was wagging so much that you could hardly see it! I relaxed a bit, seeing him happy made me happy.

"What's with the stick?" I giggled.

"Huh? Oh! This?" He said, dropping it to the ground. "I found it myself." He smiled. The pride was obvious in his voice, he was so funny.

After breakfast, Lexi left us to play as she did some chores. I was laying next to Chase who still had his stick with him.

"You're really proud of that aren't you?"

"Yep. It's not everyday that a pup brings back a stick three times the size of himself."

"So strong." I laughed. He looked away shyly. Oh no. I hope he knew I was joking. "I was only kidding, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I rambled.

"Skye. It's ok." He smiled reassuringly. "Hey! Why don't you come for a run with me and Lexi tomorrow?" He lept up onto his paws and danced happily on the spot. I nodded eagerly.

"That'd be fun!"

"Chase are you coming in or not?" Zuma called from the pool, just as Marshall took a run up and tripped rather than jumped into the pool. I let out a giggle.

"Coming! See you later Skye." Chase beamed before bounding off.

Zaidy walked over to me. I loved having her and Lexi for company. Being the only girl is hard, I can't normally talk about certain things back at home. Especially when I want to talk about one of the boys in particular...

"So you and Chase going for a run?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied, a little too happily. "Oh he's so cute." I mumbled. I knew she could still hear me and she followed my gaze to the pool where all the boys (bar Rocky) were splashing about and having fun.

"I don't see it myself but I definitely think you should tell him or at least give him a clue."

"Really?"

"Yep. Besides that's what I'd do. Going back to the cute thing now Rubble I can see it..." she said, going into a daydream state. Oh dear. This holiday was going to be interesting.

"Zaidy if I don't do something girly soon I'm sure I will go crazy." I said, snapping her back to reality.

"Your wish is my command, follow me." We went inside and found Lexi and we all decided to hang out in Lexi's room.

"Hey you know we have the open mic night in three weeks and the village dance the week after. Why don't we go?" Lexi suggested.

"Yes yes yes yes! Oh that'll be so much fun." Zaidy jumped around the room in a hyper state. She gasped and stopped. "Lexi can you make us some dresses for the dance?" She asked, eyes wide and shiny.

"If you like." She smiled. Now we were both bouncing around like mad dogs. I was so excited. I never got to do this at home.

*Chase's POV*

I had seen Skye and Zaidy go inside earlier but they still hadn't come back.

"Where are they?" I sighed, lingering at the edge of the pool.

"No idea. Hey why don't we see who can find them first?" Rubble suggested.

"Ok. 3...2...1...go!" Rocky yelled. We all ran inside the house and split into different directions to find the girls. I bolted up the stairs and to Lexi's room. I pushed it with my paws. Having followed my nose, I knew that this is where they were.

"FOUND YO— holy dog chews!" Sure enough there were the girls. But I was not expecting to see Skye in what can only be described as a stunning purple dress. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. All three girls looked at me then Lexi tried to tell me something, using her hands. When she knew I still didn't get it, she rolled her eyes. "Don't gawp at the poor girl." She laughed.

I quickly closed my mouth, heat rising to my face." Oops. Sorry Skye." I said.

*Skye's POV*

"It's ok Chase." I smiled, feeling the heat in my cheeks. "So um how does it look?" I asked.

"Different." He said. Was that good or not? Like any flustered female, I took it as bad.

"Oh no it looks awful doesn't it? I knew I should've gone with pink." I panicked, wriggling out of the dress with Lexi's help.

Chase shook his head, smiling. "No I mean a good different." He confirmed. "The purple suits you. You look, well you look really pretty." He said quietly, avoiding any eye contact. That was it, I had a stupid grin stuck on my face all day. Was this a good sign? Who knows, I'm gonna take it as one.

"Thanks Chase." I smiled.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, trying to play it cool and lean against the doorframe.

"There's a village dance in a few weeks."

"A d-d-dance?" He stuttered. I nodded, then noticing that Lexi and Zaidy had left us alone.

"Yeah a... a dance." I said, my tail wagging hopefully. We were stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

"What's that smell?" I asked, breaking the silence. We both sniffed the air.

"FOOD!" We laughed, running down the stairs. Chase's compliment was replaying in my head over and over. Even when we went to bed, I couldn't stop smiling at his words.


	3. Disaster

*Lexi's POV*

Over the last two weeks, Chase and Skye had joined me in my morning runs and it was clear for me to see their feelings for one another. They were always playing, laughing, talking and generally getting closer (if that was even possible). We stopped at the park for them to play and one particular day, I ran into one of my friends, Austin. The pups carried on playing hide and seek. After talking for a bit, Austin left and Chase ran over.

"Can you help me find Skye?" I nodded and we split up. After five minutes, we still hadn't found Skye and we both were getting worried.

"Skye! This isn't funny anymore!" I called, panic rising in my voice. There was an ear splitting yelp. "That's her." I followed the direction of the noise.

"It came from over the fence." I said. "I can jump it but there's a gap further down. You should be able fo fit through." I took a run up and pulled myself over the fence as Chase ran to find the gap.

I saw a large dog standing over a small puppy. I ran over, I knew it was Skye. The dog saw me coming and sprinted away. As I got closer I couldn't breath. Skye was on the ground, covered in scratches and cuts. The dog had attacked her. I bent down to see if she was ok. She was awake, barely. I quickly called the vet and he made it clear that he was on his way,as fast as he could. I kept talking to Skye, telling her she was gonna be ok and she had nothing to be scared of. Then I heard a scrabbling as Chase came through the fence. I had to get him to stay there. If he saw this it would shatter him.

"Chase. Stay." I said firmly. He stopped but then carried on walking. "Chase I mean it, stay." I kept my tone firm but just like I remember; Chase was determined. Nothing would keep him away from Skye.

*Chase's POV*

I saw Lexi in the distance. She was knelt over Skye so I just assumed she had taken a nap or maybe playing a trick on me. I went to join them but Lexi held her hand up to me.

"Chase. Stay." She said, her tone firm. I stopped for a split second but then walked again, this time very slowly.

"Chase I mean it, stay." Why didn't she want me over there? Something was wrong. Very wrong. I ran over, nothing was going to stop me seeing what was going on. As I got close I saw red. But I'm not talking about anger...

"Skye!" I yelped. I ran over and lay down, pushing my nose against hers. I whimpered when I saw her state. Blood all over her body and face. I don't think her leg was supposed to bend that way either. She looked back at me with her barely open eyes.

"C-Chase..." she whimpered, barely able to be heard. "It, it hurts so bad."

"I know Skye, I know. Just hang in there." I willed her to stay awake but her eyes closed fully. I watched her, fear coursing through my veins. I relaxed a tiny bit upon seeing her breathing.

"Chase, she's gonna be ok. The vets on his way. Just keep talking to her."

What was I supposed to say? I just stayed next to her, my eyes not leaving her face. Even when the vet came, I sat in his car with Lexi and Skye. We had to wait in the waiting room for her. I paced anxiously as we waited for what seemed like ages.

"Chase, stop pacing." Lexi said, trying to keep calm. She patted her lap and I took the hint and jumped up, laying over her lap as she stroked my fur.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I think another dog hurt her." She mumbled.

"Lexi. You can see her now." The vet called from his room. I leaped down and ran into his room, making a beeline for where Skye was sleeping on a large bed, a large bandage wrapped around her sides and leg. Lexi followed behind and talked to the vet.

"She's in a medically induced coma at the minute but hopefully when she wakes up she will only need a few days here then she can come home."

"So when will she wake up?"

"We don't know. It could be hours, days even weeks but I am more than certain she will wake up." His words relaxed me a bit, she would wake up. She was going to be fine.

"However, she will need one week of complete bed rest then you will have to help her gain the ability to walk again. Her front left leg was severely injured so it's highly likely she won't be able to walk straight away."

"Ok. well. I have to get home to feed the other pups and then call my cousin. Come on Chase." I turned to her and whimpered sadly. She walked over and crouched down next to me. "I promise we can come back and see her later but we need to feed the others and I'll explain what happened." I nodded. She was right. I nudged Skye's nose with mine gently.

"I see you later Skye." I whispered. I hoped she could hear me. I had to stay positive but that was hard. Especially when someone special to you is hurt and unconscious.


	4. Explanations

Marshall's POV

We were all sat at the gate, waiting for Lexi to come back with Chase and Skye. They had taken much longer on their run today. I heard Lexi's voice. She was on the phone to Ryder.

"No no, I have everything under control couz. No you're not coming back now. She'll be fine and I'm paying all vet expenses. Yes I'm sure. Ok I'll keep you posted. Bye." She and Chase walked around the corner and into the garden. Chase looked sad, his tail was tucked between his legs and Lexi had been crying, her eyes were red. What happened? Most importantly, where was Skye?

I looked at my friends nervously before asking: "um, where's Skye?"

Suddenly, Chase whimpered loudly before bolting past us, through the door and up the stairs to our room, the door closing forcefully behind him. Lexi tried to look reassuring but here eyes gave her away.

"Pups," she said "have some breakfast and I'll explain afterwards. I need to talk to Chase." She put our bowls down and carried Chase's upstairs along with her own breakfast. It was eerily quiet without the others, no one spoke but we just exchanged confused looks. What happened on that walk?

*Chase's POV*

I heard Lexi open the door to our room but didn't flinch. Even when she sat next to me on a beanbag, neither of us spoke. She sighed and put my bowl on the floor.

"Come on Chase. You need to eat." I turned around and looked at my bowl. I knew I had to eat but I just wasn't hungry. I looked at Lexi.

"I could say the same." I mumbled. "I'll eat if you eat." I reasoned. She picked up her plate and took one bite of her toast. I took one bite of my food and we looked at each other expectantly. One things for sure, I was just like Lexi, we were both incredibly stubborn and persistent.

"I hate that you're like me sometimes." She said with a slight laugh.

"She will be ok won't she?" I asked. Lexi put down her food and pulled me onto her lap for a hug.

"Of course she will. But Skye wouldn't want you moping around like this. We have to try and stay positive. I know it's easier said than done but I and the others will help you."

"But it's different for me. I was there. I _saw_ her. _"_

"I know. And it's different when you love someone."

"Yeah." That was the first time I'd admitted it properly. Before I'd always said 'like' and anyone who guessed had said 'like' but the truth was I _love_ Skye...

Eventually, me and Lexi finished our food and we walked down to the garden to tell the others what happened. As soon as she had sat on the ground, I climbed onto Lexi's lap and curled up close to her. The other pups sat around us and waited expectantly.

"Ok pups I won't skip around it; Skye was attacked by another dog on our walk and is at the vets now." Lexi explained. Everyone looked distraught. We were the closest group of friends and without Skye it was pretty boring and lonely, even if we did have each other. "She's in a medically induced coma right now but she will wake up and then will come back. She'll need one week of complete bed rest then I'll need to teach her to walk again. But I don't want anyone moping around all the time, we need to try and stay positive, for Skye's sake." The others nodded. Lexi's phone rang so she had to get it. I really wanted to follow her but Marshall caught up with me before I could.

"You ok?" He asked

"As good as can be expected right now." I sighed.

"I know you're missing her. It's really weird without Skye."

"How did you know?"

"One; you ran past us all when we asked about her. Two; you like her."

"Keep it down!" I yelped, making sure no one else heard.

"Chase everyone knows, you're not the best at hiding it."

"When you say everyone, do you mean Skye too?" Marshall shook his head. Phew!

"Chase. We can go and see Skye again. I have my friend coming round to watch the other pups." Lexi called.

"Go on Romeo, go see your Juliet." Marshall nudged me before I ran to the door with Lexi to see Skye again.


	5. Sleepless

Lexi's POV

As soon as we walked into the vets clinic, we were able to see Skye. The vet had a private room that we could stay in for the afternoon with her so we had some privacy. The first thing Chase did was run to Skye. He hopped onto the bed and lay next to her, nose to nose. It was so sweet to see. I had known these pups for a long time and when ever they were content, it made me happy.

"Better now?" I asked Chase.

"Yep." He said, nuzzling into Skye. "We all miss you." He whispered. I giggled a bit at his loving attitude towards her. It was so different to the strong leader that Ryder told me he was. Chase noticed that I'd heard him. "Do you think she can hear me?" He asked.

"I think so. Well, I hope so." I admitted, sitting on the floor next to them. We stayed for the whole afternoon and into the evening. I only left once to get some water.

"I'll be back in a bit. I need a drink from the shop. Will you be ok?" I asked before leaving.

"We'll be fine." Chase confirmed.

*Chase's POV*

As soon as Lexi left, I settled back down with Skye. I wanted her to know that I was still here and that I cared.

"Oh Skye this is such a mess." I sighed eventually. "If only I hadn't suggested going beyond the fence in the park."

I didn't hear Lexi open the door so carried on taking. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up. You know me better than anyone, I never break my promises."

We didn't get home until late. About ten at night. I jumped out of Lexi's car and we walked to the door. Lexi's friend Austin was there waiting for us.

"All ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's still asleep but no problems. Thanks for watching the others Austin you're a lifesaver." Lexi pulled him in for a hug.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She watched him leave and then quietly shut the door. We walked up the stairs and to our room. Lexi checked on all the pups before saying good night and leaving to try and get some sleep herself.

I just couldn't sleep. I was tired but I kept thinking about Skye and if she was ok. I looked at her bed next to mine, then behind me to make sure no one was watching. I pulled her blanket over to my bed and sniffed it. Her scent was comforting, like earlier when I was next to her I felt relaxed knowing she was close. Unfortunately, after what felt like many hours, I still couldn't sleep. I gave up and left the room, still with Skye's blanket, and scratched Lexi's door. She opened it and looked down at me, her expression matching how I felt.

"You can't sleep either huh?"

Lexi's POV

Chase shook his head and I stood back from the door to let him in. Immediately he jumped onto my bed. I closed the door and lay under the covers. He padded over to me and lay down close, instinctively I put my arm around him. I felt the material of Skye's blanket.

"Even her blanket couldn't calm you?"

"No."

"Chase this isn't your fault." I said, remembering his words to Skye earlier. "It could have happened to anyone at anytime."

"I know." He sighed.

"As soon as we can, I'll take you to see her again."

"Thanks Lexi." He yawned.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep."

We did. Not much but we did get some sleep. By this time it was already light outside and I knew that while Skye was at the vets, that's how most nights were going to be.


	6. Long week

*Chase's POV*

It's been a week since Skye's accident and she still hadn't woken up. Lexi had taken me to see her everyday and her friend Austin had looked after everyone else back at hers. I was laying next to Skye like normal when Lexi walked in, a smile on her face.

"Chase. Guess what?"

"What?"

"As the vets clinic opens later tomorrow, Dr Richards has said we can stay in the private room for the night. You can stay with Skye."

"Really?" I wagged my tail hopefully.

"Really." She confirmed.

"Hear that Skye? I'm not going anywhere." I whispered happily.

*Lexi's POV*

I'd gone home to pick up my laptop, some snacks and a few movies for me and Chase tonight, something told me he'd be watching Skye rather than sleeping himself. In total, this week we have slept for ten hours, just over an hour a night. I feel awful. As much as I love all the pups equally, I've been spending more time with Chase rather than bringing the others with us to see Skye. My phone buzzed in my pocket, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Hey Austin. How are the pups?" I asked.

"Have a listen for yourself." He said, he sounded exhausted. I could hear some off key singing of a song from my favourite childhood film.

"Oh I see." I laughed.

"Why did you show them high school musical?"

"I thought it would be fine." I said.

"Anyway, tomorrow there's some agility in the park during the afternoon. Can I take the pups to watch?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled as I looked over at Chase who was snuggled up next to Skye, talking to her softly. They melt my heart sometimes.

"I'll meet you there. That is, if Chase wants to come."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I ended the call and looked at the pups, Chase now watching me intently.

"If I want to go where?" He asked curiously.

"Watch some agility." I opened my laptop and joined the pups to watch a film. About halfway through, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

*Chase's POV*

I looked up at Lexi who had now fallen asleep. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight, not while I'm here with Skye. I watched the screen of Lexi's laptop but felt something tap me lightly on the leg. I looked down at Skye, she was still. Must have been my imagination. Then I felt it again. I watched Skye closely, never taking my eyes off of her. Her tail wagged and hit my leg again.

"Skye?" I whispered excitedly. Once again her tail tapped me.

"Skye. Can you hear me?" Her nose twitched and her eyes slowly blinked open. She turned and looked straight at me.

"Skye!" I cheered quietly.

"Ch-Chase. Where am I? What happened?" She murmured.

"You're ok. We're at the vets. You were hurt. You've been here for a week."

"Really? Where's everyone else?"

"At Lexi's house. Her friend's watching them. She brought me here everyday to see you."

She smiled sweetly before trying to stand up to reach my nose. She stumbled and I quickly reached her side and caught her, laying her down again before she could fall to the floor. I lay opposite her.

"Don't try and stand up yet." I told her.

"Thank you Chase." She smiled, reaching out to touch noses with me. I walked around to her side again and snuggled up like before.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." I said.

"I think I can tell." She yawned.

That was the first time in a week that I'd slept properly.


	7. Agility

*Skye's POV*

It was morning when I heard the door creak open, I saw the vet walk in with Lexi. They were both smiling and talking. Chase was beside me, still snoring away. I smiled and craned my neck around to wake him up. I nudged his cheek.

"Chase. Chase. Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." I smiled. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping.

"Hmm..." he opened one eye.

"Come on you're going to watch the agility later." I remember him telling me about it last night.

"Uh, I don't know, I might stay here with you." He mumbled sleepily

"No you're not. You've been cooped up with me all week. Go have some fun."

"Fine." He huffed. "But I'll make everyone do everything again when you're better."

"Fine. I can't wait for the open mic night." I wagged my tail excitedly.

"Skye. Dr Richards needs to give you an injection." Lexi said.

I yelped loudly. I despised needles. Chase nuzzled my cheek comfortingly. I really like him but I think we're just friends. That dampened my spirits. Come on Skye, think positive.

"I'm here Skye." He said. "It won't hurt."

"If you say so." I said, turning my head to nuzzle into Chase's chest. He rested his head on mine and I shut my eyes tightly. The needle pinched my shoulder but didn't hurt that much.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Chase asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. It helps when you have a friend here." It hurt to say friend because I thought of Chase as so much more but did he feel the same?

*Chase's POV *

Skye shook her head. "Nope. It helps when you have a friend here." Friend. That stung. Skye looked sad but was that from calling me just a friend or the injection? I guess I'll never know. I don't have the courage to ask her. I need to at some point but when will I?

"Chase the agility starts in fifteen minutes. Are you ready?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want me to stay Skye?" I checked for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure." She yawned, "I'm gonna be sleeping anyway. Go and have fun."

"We'll see you later Skye." Me and Lexi said before leaving.

"What's up Chase?" Lexi asked as we neared the park.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Skye just called me a friend. She clearly doesn't feel the same."

"She does. Chase, girls talk. She's told me and Zaidy."

"Why hasn't she said anything?" I asked.

"Because she's scared just like you."

"What? I'm not scared." I lied. Lexi gave me her famous 'don't give me that' look. "Ok maybe a little bit scared." I confessed.

"Come on. Let loose today Chase. Let's find the others."

"Yeah. Let's go!" I said, running after the pups scent.

*Lexi's POV*

"Wow! Look at him go!" Marshall gasped. He was stood right up close to the fence on the edge of the agility area. He was loving this, you could see the sparkle in his eyes as he watched the adult dogs do their thing. The others were enjoying this, Chase included but Marshall was in awe of the older dogs. There were three dogs in particular that I had seen him watching closely. There was one large black Labrador, Pocky. One Dalmatian called Delilah and this German shepherd, Zeus. As he cleared the final jump of the course, all the pups howled and I cheered for him. The scores were being counted and the announcer said any pups that wanted a go at the course could go. Marshall and Chase turned to me, tails wagging madly.

"Can we? Can we? Please please please!" They begged.

"Ok." I laughed. "Be careful." I said as they sprinted into the course.

Me and Austin were sat on the grass. He was talking away but I was deep in thought. I had to help Chase. I had to help him tell Skye. How? I had a lightbulb moment, a brilliant idea and couldn't wait to tell Chase. I watched him, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky and Zaidy play. Not now. I'll let him relax for a while.

Marshall ran over to me, a piece of paper in his mouth.

"Lexi, next week there's a pup agility competition. Can I enter? Please?" He asked. How could I say no to that face?

"Sure thing buddy." I laughed. Chase's plan could wait a while, I needed to spend time with the others. Besides, who knows? With Skye coming home soon, Chase might not need my help...


	8. Singing in the car

*Chase's POV*

"Ok. Yeah I'm sure he'll understand. Ok thanks again for letting me know. Goodbye Doctor." Lexi thought I was still asleep on her bed. Little did she know I had been eavesdropping on her phone call with the vet. The door creaked open and Lexi popped her head around and smiled at me, she was still in her pyjamas and had a serious case of bed hair, her blonde locks stood up and her turquoise streak was hidden underneath. Although Skye was better I still couldn't sleep in the room with the other pups so I'd been bunking with Lexi and planned to until Skye was back.

"You heard the conversation didn't you?" She asked.

"Bits of it."

"So you know we can't see Skye today?" I nodded and recited the information she had heard from the vet.

"Another pup has come in with a case of kennel cough he has been isolated but doesn't want the infection to pass to me. Skye also needs some extra rest as she is drowsy as a medication side affect." I said, proud that I'd remembered it all but still sad that I wasn't seeing Skye.

"Don't worry, she'll be absolutely fine. Anyway I have a surprise for Marshall today. Let's get ready and I can wake everyone up." She smiled before excitingly finding some clothes and going to the bathroom to change.

*Marshall's POV*

"Where are we going." I asked Lexi as we hopped in her car. Chase was up front and everyone else was in the back because Chase was the oldest (only just).

"You'll see. One things for sure, you will really enjoy it."

"There's no water is there?" Rocky asked worriedly.

"Only to drink, Rocky." She laughed. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes." We all said and away we went. Lexi put a CD on and soon enough everyone was singing along, very badly might I add. Lexi was a great singer there was no question about it she was just awesome.

"Shall we play a game?" She asked. We nodded eagerly. "Seeing as you know all the songs in this CD, I'll pick one of you to sing the next song."

"Yes that sound fun!" Rubble, the worst singer of us all, said.

"Oh I don't know, I'm no good." I replied cautiously.

"Don't be silly Marshall. You're a great singer." Zuma argued.

"Come on it'll be fun. Who wants to go first?"

"Me. Me. Oh please pick me!" Rubble begged.

"Ok, Rubb. You're first." Lexi laughed. I'm so glad she turned up the music because Rubble was a notoriously bad singer, he tried but he just didn't get the right rhythm. Everyone took turns but me and Chase were yet to have a go. While we were stopped at a set of traffic lights, Lexi looked at the CD case to see the next song while Zaidy was finishing her version of 'wrecking ball'. Lexi smiled and the yappy pug finally finished, allowing us to all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Marshall, I think you can do this one." Lexi said.

"What but, but..."

"Trust me, you can do this." She smiled reassuringly. I still wasn't sure. "Do you want me to sing the start with you?"

"Yes please." Lexi played the CD again having paused it while we were talking. I immediately recognised the familiar tune of 'I believe in you'. Ok so I'm a Michael Buble fan, shoot me! Lexi started singing. "Time goes by, and I've been holding everything inside..."

I quietly joined in but soon enough I could be heard over Lexi and she stopped singing. By the end of the song, I had a smile on my face and all the other pups were cheering and smiling at me.

"Bad singer huh?" Zuma smiled.

"Marshall you're awesome!" Rocky said. I blushed at the compliments from everyone.

"Chase you're next and before you argue I _know_ you can sing." Chase knew better than to argue. Lexi skipped a few songs to get to the right one. Chase sighed and admitted defeat before, like me, quietly starting the song.

*Chase's POV*

I knew this song by heart, it was 'something I need' but the Ben Haenow cover, me and Lexi usually had it on repeat when we were in the car over the past week. It was fun to sing but hard to do. I sighed in defeat as she played the song. I gave her my best 'I will get revenge' look but she wasn't looking at me. Well here goes nothing...

"I had a dream the other night,

About how we only get one life.

Woke me up right after two,

Stayed awake and stared at you so I wouldn't lose my mind."

While I was singing, I noticed how some of the lyrics were exactly what I wanted to say to Skye. I smiled to myself, if only I had the courage to tell her...

*Lexi's POV*

Chase carried on singing but I noticed his expression change a couple of times. He was definitely noticing what I noticed. The first verse of the song pretty much sums up the past week, what with Skye's accident and such. Still I had to give him credit, he was still carrying on despite his thoughts.

"You've got something I need,

In this world full of people, there's one loving me.

And if we're only here once,

I wanna live with you...

Y-e-a-h..." even I was surprised at this point because it was hard to get the tone right for this song but Chase had just smashed it! My 'lightbulb moment' from the previous day popped into my head again. I had to wait for the right moment to suggest it. I wanted it to be a surprise for the other pups too...

As the song ended, we reached our destination and I parked the car. All the other pups were complimenting Chase's talent while I let them out of the car.

"Were you actually singing or was that lip singing?!" Rocky gasped.

"Where are we?" Marshall asked, looking at the large building.

"Follow me." I smiled, leading them through the double doors into the reception area.

"Pups. Welcome to the agility centre." I smiled.


	9. Ups and downs

*Lexi's POV*

The hall was huge and already had loads of jumps, hoops, platforms and tunnels set up ready for me and Marshall. There were also three adult dogs and their owners in the hall. The other pups were sat in the viewing area while Marshall stuck close to me. I waved to the people who stood next to their dogs.

"Hi guys." I called. I was friends with all three of them, Baxter who owned a Labrador called Pocky, Layla who owned a Dalmatian called Delilah and Cam who owned a German shepherd called Zeus. All of these dogs were agility superstars.

"Hey Lex. Hi Marshall." Layla said. Marshall waved a paw sheepishly from behind my legs.

"So because you wanted to enter the agility competition next week, I thought it'd be fun to come to the centre and train for a while." I told him. I watched as a smile appeared and the Dalmatians ears perked up happily. "Zeus, Pocky and Delilah will be here to help you."

"What're we waiting for let's go go go!" Pocky yelped, tearing off to start with Zeus and Marshall close behind her. Delilah pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"Thank you Lexi." She said.

"It was nothing. As soon as he saw you at the comp he knew he wanted to do this and who better to help him?" I petted her.

"Does he know? Or rather, remember?"

"No, I don't think so. He will just you wait." I smiled. Delilah followed the other three canines and then we started training.

*Marshall's POV*

"Marshall, tunnel." Lexi called. I sprinted from the other side of the hall and through the crinkly blue tunnel before stopping and sitting at the girl's feet.

"Wow that was fast Marshall!" Delilah said, amazed. There was something familiar about the older Dalmatian, I couldn't work out what but I felt like I knew her.

"Thanks." I smiled. Even though we'd been here for a few hours, I still wasn't tired. In fact, I had more energy than ever.

"Ready to try a full course?" Lexi asked. I nodded eagerly. She shouted to one of her friends "Hey Cam! What's the highest jump in the pup class?" She asked. Cam adjusted one of the jumps to the height. I looked up and gulped, nervously. It was about twice my height. Delilah walked over and nuzzled me comfortingly. "You can do it." She encouraged. I stood up and waited at the line marked out on the floor where Lexi stood a few paces in front. Baxter had a stopwatch in this hand.

"Ready...go!" I leaped forward and ran over the A-frame, Lexi running beside me the whole time. Delilah's words ringing in my head. "You can do this."

*Chase's POV*

It didn't take long for Marshall to finish the course. Even the last jump - he summoned all his strength and cleared it as if it wasn't there. There was a loud thus as his paws slammed onto the floor before he ran a few paces and the entire paw patrol howled in joy as we saw the triumphant smile on the Dalmatians face, not once had he slipped up! The humans were sporting shocked expressions as they gathered around Cam's stop watch.

"Wow!" Baxter said, finally breaking the silence.

"Marshall...that took you one minute twenty seconds. An adult on that course usually takes three minutes!" Lexi said, shock was the only emotion present in her voice.

Me and the other pups raced over to congratulate Marshall on his record. Everyone watched us for a bit then Lexi called me, Marshall and Zuma over. We exchanged a confused expression before walking over to Lexi and the three older dogs.

"You three are all great at agility." Lexi said. We had all played on the course and to be honest, we had found it easy.

"I don't know why though." Zuma said, almost like asking a question.

"Well it's in your blood." Said Lexi, we all looked baffled. "Marshall, Delila is your mother. Zuma, Pocky is your mother and Chase, Zeus is your father."

"What?!" We chorused, our expressions a mixture of shock and joy. All three of the older dogs nodded. There were a few seconds of silence and we bounced over to play and hug and kiss our parents. This was almost enough to make me forget that Skye was ill. Almost; nothing can make me forget.

*Rocky's POV*

I watched as the three pups played with their parents, happily being reunited. I sighed heavily. I wasn't the only orphan, Rubble and Zaidy both were but at least they had known their families. I knew nothing, not even a name. Lexi walked over and sat next to me.

"You ok, Rocky?" She asked, placing a hand delicately on my back.

"Yeah. I just need some air." I hopped down and walked outside for a few minutes and just sat on the path, next to the building. I was so busy thinking that I didn't hear the roar of a car engine. The squeal of the breaks however did snap me back to reality. I looked and the car was half on the path and just a mere few inches away from me. A boy, about Lexi's age walked out, cursing to himself, saying something about a stupid dog that got in his way. _That'll be me then._ I thought. Sure enough the boy stopped right in front of me. He didn't say anything but swung his foot and kicked me in the chest. I let out a loud whimper.

"Hey!" I growled.

"What? You shouldn't have got in my way." He shrugged. "Wait, aren't you staying with Lexi?"

"Um...yeah... Do you know her?"

"Yeah. So which one are you?"

"I'm Rocky."

"The one that's scared of water?" I nodded. "So you can't swim?" The boy smirked evilly.

"No." I said simply. I was big enough to stand up for my self, surely. "But I don't see how that's a problem."

"You mean there's no problem with a dog that can't swim?" He laughed. "You really are a sad excuse of a dog!" He drew his leg back once again and I braced for impact, terrified.

"Rocky!" I heard Lexi's voice pierce the air and felt her rush forward and lift me into her arms, holding me protectively. I nuzzled into her neck, grateful for the protection. She looked up at the boy.

"Well well well. If it isn't Dylan. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and train?"

"You do realise they train dogs here, not ill-mannered boys."

The boy whistled and a large black Doberman was soon at his side, snarling at all the pups.

"Careful what you say Lexi, otherwise you could," he paused briefly, putting emphasis on his next words. "Crash and burn." I felt Lexi freeze. There were a few moments of silence before Dylan spoke out. "Well we best be off. See you later."

Lexi sneered after him, a wolf like growl rose from her throat. There was a quick exchange of goodbyes between Chase, Marshall, Zuma and their parents as well as the promise of meeting soon, before we all got into the car (me and Chase up front) and headed home. No radio, no talking, no one dared breathe. That was until Rubble got curious.

"What did he mean by 'crash and burn'?"

"It's a story for another time. But pups, if Dylan so much as says a harsh word to you, tell me. I'll show him the meaning of girl power." Lexi said. I didn't want to see vicious Lexi, silent Lexi was scary enough...


	10. Family

*Lexi's POV*

As soon as we got home, I sent the pups outside to play and shut myself in my room. Straight after the door closed, I leaned my back against it and sank to the floor, tears streaming down my face. Dylan was out to get me, again. He already took most of what mattered to me. He, along with everyone else I knew, understood how much the pups and Ryder meant to me. They were the only family I had left. I'd give anything to protect them. Anything.

*Rocky's POV*

Me and Chase had our ears pressed up against Lexi's door. We could hear her crying like mad. It was completely out of character for her, she was usually strong and confident, ready to take anything thrown at her. Hearing her break down killed me and I could tell it broke Chase too. She had raised us both from pretty much the day we were born - hearing her break down like this was soul destroying. There was a sudden bleep from Lexi's phone before we heard her answer.

"Hello? Oh Dr Richards, is Skye ok?"

Chase whimpered next to me.

"Oh that's fantastic! Well I have to drop some stuff off at school tomorrow but I should be there at about 11 to pick her up. Thanks so much Doctor. Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Chase's face lit up like the sun. He smiled at me and bounded out to the garden shouting with joy. "Skye's coming home!"

The door swiftly opened and I fell to the floor. I looked up to see a tearful Lexi.

"Rocky?" She asked.

"Um...I was just wandering if you were ok." I said, still shaken from earliers events.

"Come in." She said. I know she had just been crying, but I didn't expect her to break down before my eyes.

"Rocky...I've f-failed my fam-fam-family..." she sobbed. What was she talking about?

"Lexi. Breathe. What do you mean?" I said calmly. I was used to dealing with a blubbering Zuma but Lexi, I'd never seen her like this. Ever.

"My family. I failed them especially Ryder. I've been lying to him for a long time now..."

"What did you lie about?"

"It's a really...long story." She said. I noticed the pups at the doorway. Lexi hadn't seen them yet, I nodded and they quietly crept in. Lexi had been there for us growing up, now she needed us more than ever.

"We've got time." I said, resting a paw on her knee. She looked at everyone and sighed.

"It all started just before Chase was born." She said, pulling herself together a bit. "His mother lived with me during her pregnancy because the police officers wanted her to be safe. Chase was her only surviving pup and she watched you like a hawk along with your father. Ryder and his parents came down to visit two days after Chase was born. And there was an...accident..." she trailed off, her breathing becoming irregular.

"What accident?" Chase asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"A fire. My old house caught fire. I tried to persuade Maggie, Chase's mother, to let me carry both of them out. I had already managed to get Ryder out and Zeus was watching him. The fire spread fast and was nearly where me, Maggie and Chase were. She pushed you into my arms and told me to run, and to bring you up for her..." Chase whimpered at hearing this. "I got out with Chase and just as I turned around, the whole house collapsed and was engulfed in flames. With, Maggie, my parents and Ryder's parents inside. It was too late for any of them... I'm sorry Chase, I feel like it's my fault."

"Lexi...I...we had..." Marshall stammered, struggling to find the words. Chase was nearly just as bad a Lexi now. He had tears streaming down his face and was whimpering like crazy. He composed himself a little and crawled into Lexi's lap, standing up on his hind legs so he could reach her face. He licked away her tears and nuzzled her neck. It reminded me of when he comforts Skye back at home sometimes, I know what he meant when he had previously said he had room in his heart for two special girls. Zuma originally thought he was a player when he had said that, despite all of us laughing at that image - Chase loved one pup and one pup only; Skye.

"Lexi. Don't be sorry. I don't blame you." He said quietly.

Lexi opened her eyes and looked at him. "You...don't?"

Chase gave a small smile. "Course I don't Mum."

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Lexi gave a small chuckle before wrapping her arms around the German shepherd pup, holding him in a warm embrace.

I felt a pang of sadness as I watched them. I guess I could call Lexi my mother as well but it still hurt thinking about my canine family. I'd never known my dad and my mother had made it very clear she didn't want me from the day I was born, despite my eyes being closed, I knew she had dumped me at someone's house. Luckily, it was Lexi's house and she took me in.

"But wait...if Ryder was there then how have you been lying to him?" Asked Rubble. Lexi looked away.

"It was an accident, surely he knew that." I said.

"That's the thing." Lexi sighed. "It wasn't an accident." I watched as the pups eyes widened in shock and heard Chase let out a growl.

"Who did it and why?" He asked. Lexi thought about how she was going to say it. "Lexi." Chase was getting impatient.

"They wanted to hurt me."

"Who?" We all asked.

"Dylan." She said, avoiding any eye contact. "Dylan started the fire."


	11. Woods

*Lexi's POV*

Chase let out a growl and sprinted to the front door, pacing furiously.

"Just wait till I get my paws on him. He'll pay for what he's done." He fumed quietly. Me and the other pups stood at the stairs watching him.

"Chase, with all due wespect what awe you going to do?" Zuma questioned.

"I don't know but he'll get what he deserves."

"Yes he will. But not from you." I said firmly.

"But Lexi, he-"

"I know what he did Chase but he wants to hurt me. This is my fight. I just need to keep you safe, that's all I care about. What he deserves is prison and believe me he's got it coming."

"Why is he not in prison now?" Rubble asked.

"There was never enough evidence at the scene and he only confessed to me, no one else was around so I have no proof." I sighed. "Can we please stop talking about this it's making me feel ill."

There was a knock at the door and I glanced at the clock; 5pm. Austin was stood outside, just as predicted. I let him in and he waved something under my nose.

"Takeaway tonight. My treat." He declared.

"Well hello to you too Austin." I smiled at my best friend. "I'm gonna take a walk, I need to clear my head."

"I'm coming too." Chase said. There was no point arguing. Austin nodded and agreed to play with the other pups for a while.

*Chase's POV*

Me and Lexi took a different route than normal for our walk, a quiet forest path surrounded by tall trees.

"I mean it Lex." I said, breaking the silence. "I want to hurt him for what he did."

"Chase," she stopped and looked down at me "Dylan is strong. He would crush you like a bug."

"Don't take this the wrong way but what're you gonna do? I mean I'm guessing he's stronger than you as well." I said.

"You'd be surprised at how strong I am." Lexi said. I gave a small snigger. The tall girl picked up a fallen stick, quite a thick one. She forcefully brought it down onto her upper leg, snapping it clean in half. "See?" She smirked.

"Ok point proven." I admitted. I froze on the spot, sniffing the air.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Shh!" I hissed. I listened carefully. "Wait here!" I bolted through the vast amount of trees on the side of the path, following the strange noise and scent. Lexi was calling me but I carried on running. I stopped when the scent was incredibly strong. Glancing around, I noticed a small grey creature, feebly dragging itself on the ground. I trotted over carefully for a closer look. On the ground beneath me, was a small grey puppy, much younger than me, about one week old at the most. It's eyes were still closed and it was yelping as loud as it could, obviously hungry.

"Chase!" I heard Lexi call me in the distance. I had to get back to her. Without hesitation, I gently picked up the bundle of grey fur by the scruff of the neck and carried it back with me to my owner's cousin.

"Chase what have you got?" She asked, confused when I first got back to her. She crouched down and held out her hands, I cautiously lay the pup down in her hands and watched her face soften yet still show concern.

"It was by itself. What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Good boy Chase. You did the right thing." She smiled, scratching me behind the ear. "Let's get this little one back and warmed up." She held the puppy close and we started walking back to her house, where Austin had no doubt already ordered food for everyone.

One things for sure, for a holiday, this has been pretty eventful.

*Marshall's POV*

When Lexi and Chase got back, they headed straight into the kitchen, only shouting a quick hello to us. I stood up and followed them, leaving the others watching TV. When I padded into the kitchen, Lexi was sat on the floor, a bottle of puppy milk in her hand and Chase watching something in her lap intently. I walked over and joined them.

"Hey Marshall." Lexi greeted.

"Hi. What you doing?" I responded.

"Look." Chase said. I looked in the same direction as Chase and saw that Lexi was holding a small sooty grey puppy, its eyes still closed, greedily drinking the milk.

"You found it?" I asked.

"Well, Chase did." Lexi said. Chase didn't seem to be paying attention, he just watched the small bundle of fur in Lexi's hand. We were in the kitchen for a while when the pup stopped drinking and yawned.

"I think it's had enough now." Lexi said. "I'm gonna check it over then I'll join you in the living room."

"Ok. Come on Chase were choosing films for tonight." I said happily. Lexi had promised us a movie night once a week and so far we hadn't done it but we would be tonight.

"Yeah yeah I'll be in there in a minute." Chase said, his gaze still fixed on the pup. I shook my head, smiling. Chase was always different around young pups. He was a big softie really. He is gonna be all kinds of affectionate when Skye comes back tomorrow as well!

*Zaidy's POV*

"What's up with them?" I asked as Marshall trotted back into the living room.

"Chase found an abandoned puppy so Lexi's just checking him over."

"That's so cool!" Rubble said. "Sad that it was abandoned, but cool still."

"Lexi does this a lot. She takes in stray pups and looks after them before they get rehomed." I explained.

"That's how you're so patient then?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I've been bitten, drooled on, slept on, peed on and anything else you can think of." I sighed. It was tiring but I loved helping my owner with these rescues.

Chase wandered back into the room and Lexi carried the puppy upstairs, probably to settle it down for the night. Everyone looked at the German shepherd expectantly.

"Well," said Zuma "how's it doin'?"

"One week old male, pit bull, healthy weight, good temperature was just hungry and needs a good bath." He explained, flopping down on the sofa.

"A pit bull?! Good job you found him!" I said.

"Why? Just because he's a pit bull?" Rubble asked.

"Well especially since he's a pit bull. If they're stray and untrained then well..." I trailed off, not wanting to explain what the fate of a wild pit bull was. Luckily, Lexi walked back into the room, phone in hand and sat on the sofa next to Chase and Austin.

"He's fine, I've got a monitor app on my phone so I'll listen out for him." She explained to the concerned pup beside her. "You shouldn't be so worried. Skye's coming home tomorrow and I can guarantee you'll be watching over her like a hawk as well." She teased.

"Oh ha ha, Lexi, you're hilarious." Chase said sarcastically, smiling still.

"Austin when's this Chinese getting here?" Marshall asked. I'm glad he asked, my tummy was growling louder than Rubble guarding a bone. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Austin leaped up to get the food. He brought everyone's in and gave us our orders. Lexi put a film in the DVD player and we all settled down to our first normal night in a while. While the other pups have been here, it's been quite dramatic for a holiday!


	12. Pup watching

*Chase's POV*

"Ugh...I feel awful!" I groaned, pushing my empty bowl away.

"Me too." Said Rubble.

"Me thwee." Zuma piped up.

"It's what we call a 'take-over'. " Lexi laughed. "Like a hangover caused by takeaway food."

There was a yelp from Lexi's phone, the puppy was awake again.

"That's strange, I've just fed him." She wandered out loud.

"Maybe he's lonely?" Zaidy suggested. I stood up and ran towards the stairs, the stomach pain suddenly vanishing.

"Where are you off?" Rocky asked.

"I'm checking on the pup. I'll be down in a bit." I explained, running the rest of the way up. I walked into Lexi's room and curled up on the pillow in the corner of the room. Sure enough, the pup quietened down when I joined him. I smiled fondly at his cuteness. I pulled Skye's blanket over us both and just watched him sleep peacefully. Something told me that I wouldn't be the only one watching over this grey bundle of fur, Skye loves puppies and with her being out of the question for any physical activity for a while, I think we would be 'pup watching team number one'. I nearly laughed at the thought of me and Skye trying to control a small pup. It wasn't the first time I'd imagined something like that but it still made me smile. I sighed and rested my head next to the pup.

"She's gonna get one heck of a shock when she sees you." I muttered.

*Rubble's POV*

We all watched Chase run up the stairs to watch the puppy. Our gaze then turned to a smiling Lexi.

"He's gonna go all father like with that pup isn't he?" I asked.

"Oh god yeah!" Lexi nodded. "I have a feeling that this'll help him with something too..." we all knew what she was referring to; this was probably going to bring Chase and Skye closer together, if at all possible. They both love looking after pups and get really parent like when they do. Skye had also mentioned that she likes a guy who's good with pups (curtesy of yours truly during a game of truth or dare).

"Have you evew had to look aftew a pup that was younger than this one, besides Chase?" Zuma asked.

"Yeah. Rocky was only one day old when I rescued him." Lexi walked over to the bookshelf and took down a photo album. She opened it and showed us all the photos. They were all taken against a plain white background and looked like professional photos. There was one of each of us individually. On the next page there was one of a two month old Chase and a two day old Rocky. Chase was curiously looking at the mixed breed and had a paw raised. Lexi giggled.

"He was really confused because he'd never seen a pup that size before, Marshall was a couple of days younger than Chase but obviously he didn't meet you until you were two months old. Rocky sneezed and Chase bopped him on the nose before he yelped and Chase ran away."

"I remember that now!" Gasped Rocky, laughing.

The next picture was one of Chase and Marshall. Clearly, Marshall had tried doing a trick and had fallen on Chase's back, Marshall was laughing but Chase did not look impressed. We looked through these forgotten memories before looking at the final page, it was a photo of all of us, the young paw patrol. Chase and Marshall were in the middle, me and Zuma were laying in front, Rocky was next to Marshall and Skye was next to Chase. I remember Lexi telling him to put his paw around her and he had got incredibly embarrassed. I told the other pups and they all remembered it the same.

"Well we all know now he'd much wather get his leg over than paw awound Skye." Laughed Zuma. All of us looked at him shocked. Lexi nearly choked on her drink and Austin's eyes widened in fear.

"Zuma where did you learn what that means?" Lexi questioned.

"Um..." Zuma panicked and glanced at Lexi's best friend who was shaking his head furiously. Unfortunately, Lexi saw him and did not look impressed.

"Give us a minute pups." She said firmly, dragging Austin away by the ear.

"Well someone's in the dog house." Said Zaidy, nervously.

*Pup's POV*

I didn't like being alone. That's why I yelped and yelped when the sweet smelling girl left me here. Yes, it was warm and I had been fed but I didn't want to be alone again. I heard someone come up the stairs and felt them join me on my bed. I sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent of the same dog from earlier, the one who had taken me to the girl. Was he my dad? I'm going to guess so. I couldn't see because my eyes were still tightly shut. Either way, he smelled safe and obviously wanted to look after me. He pulled a blanket over us, it smelled safe and sweet. The scent didn't belong to my father, it was definitely a female dog - my mother? I wanted to ask questions, to see them but I'd just have to wait.

*Lexi's POV*

I marched into the kitchen with Austin in tow. I closed the door and looked at him, my arms folded.

"Care to explain?"

"Um...I was on the phone and didn't notice them." He smiled nervously. I rolled my eyes, Austin was the schools biggest player.

"Well you have no lesson tomorrow right? Well while I'm dropping my modular assessments at school and picking up Skye as well as my work for this term you are going to be watching the pups and they will also keep a close eye on you."

"I keep forgetting that you do your classes and stuff online." He groaned. "So you're not mad?"

"I never said that. But I'm going to let it slide this once." I shrugged.

"It won't happen again."

"It had better not!" Who knew that my best friend would need more watching than the pups?!


	13. Nightmares

*Zuma's POV*

"Ok now for Disney descendants two. Who wants fresh popcorn?" Lexi asked as we prepared for our third film of the night.

"Me me me!" All of us shouted. Well I say all of us, Chase was still upstairs with the puppy. Lexi walked out into the kitchen to get snacks.

"Back in a second." Marshall said, darting outside for the third time tonight.

"I'm gonna see if Chase is coming back down." Rubble smiled, bouncing up the stairs.

Lexi came back in with fresh bowls of popcorn and drinks for all of us, she set them down next to our pillows and sat down herself.

"Where's Rubble and Marshall?"

"Wubble is checking to see if Chase is coming back down and Mawshall has vanished outside again." There was a loud yelp coming from the garden.

"Owie owie owie!" Cried Marshall.

"Marshall Elliot Fredrickson! If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times! Don't overdo the agility training." Lexi never used our full names unless we were doing something we shouldn't.

Marshall and Lexi walked back into the room. Marshall was favouring one of his paws.

"Let me look at your paw." Lexi said, sitting on the floor. The Dalmatian held it up and Lexi gently turned it over.

"Ew! Mawshall that's what happens when you ovewdo it!" I yelped. Sure enough, Marshall now had a nasty looking blister on his paw. The pup laughed sheepishly.

"Wait here." Lexi said, running to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of baby oil. She poured some onto her hands and rubbed it into the pads of Marshall's paw. She then put some cooling cream on it to stop any irritation.

"Don't put your paw down yet, hold on." She darted back to the kitchen once again and came back holding a red pup bootie. Me and Rocky sniggered. Marshall reluctantly let Lexi put it on his paw and came and lay between me and a sleeping Zaidy.

"This is just embarrassing." He muttered.

"At least you'll still be able to do the competition on Satuwday." I reasoned.

"Ok ready? Last film then bed, I need to be up early to drop stuff to school and then get Skye."

"We're ready." We said. Rubble ran into the room and flopped down onto his beanbag.

"Chase has fallen asleep with the puppy." Yep. Lexi was right, he was gonna go all father like on that pup.

*Rocky's POV *

Zuma, Zaidy and Rubble had all fallen asleep by the time the end credits of the film rolled. I looked at them all fondly, they were the three youngest here. Rubble was the youngest, then Zaidy and Zuma was just a few weeks younger than me. I looked at the lab and smiled, he always wags his tail in his sleep. He was just like a little brother to me I guess - we were closer than the other pups were.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should go to bed." Lexi said. She and Austin carried the three sleeping pups upstairs while Marshall followed them, tripping on every other stair. Lexi came back down to turn all the lights and TV off. I was still laying on my beanbag, I felt my eyelids grow heavy but I tried to keep them open.

"You too Rocky, you're exhausted." Lexi yawned.

"I'm not...tired."

"Of course not." She smiled, scooping me up and carrying me upstairs. I fell asleep after three steps.

*Lexi's POV *

Halfway through the night, I heard a shrill scream. One of fear that came from the pups room. I sat bolt upright in bed and listened out to see if I had imagined it. I looked at Chase and the pup who were snuggled up on the pillow in the corner of my room. I could hear murmurs coming from across the hall and someone crying softly. I tiptoed to the room and opened the door to see Zuma and Rocky sat on the lab's bed talking. Zuma was sobbing into Rocky's shoulder and the mixed breed was nuzzling his friend comfortingly. I smiled and stood by the door watching them for a while.

"All ok?" I whispered.

"Um...well..." Rocky started before Zuma burst into tears again.

"N-n-n-nightmawe!" He wailed. I walked over and cuddled them both, Zuma's wails turned to sobs then whimpers.

"Wanna tell me what it was about?" I asked.

"D-Dylan, me, kn-knife, face, b-b-b-blood..." he whimpered into my shirt. I should've know that something like this would happen. He hurt one of the pups in front of the others, he'd have no trouble doing it again.

"Come here..." I hugged the Labrador tighter. "Wanna sleep in with me?" He nodded, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Can Wocky come too?" He asked.

I smiled, they were so close, I guess you could call it a brotherhood thing but I wasn't sure, and how could I say no to Zuma? "Sure. Come on boys." I carried Zuma across the hall with Rocky hot on my heels. The Labrador settled down next to me and snuggled in close to my stomach. The mixed breed followed in suit and lay on the other side of Zuma, nuzzling him and waiting patiently for him to fall asleep. I smiled watching them. Rocky had so much concern in his eyes for the younger pup. He'd do anything for him, like I'd do anything for them. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Before I drifted off, I heard one sentence that surprised me and melted my heart at the same time. In a quiet whisper that could barely be heard, Rocky said;

"I'll look after you Zuma, I love you."


	14. School

*Rocky's POV*

I really hope Zuma didn't hear me say that last night! I meant it, of course but...I guess I'm still getting used to the situation myself. I watched him and Lexi sleep for a few minutes before realising that Chase wasn't in the corner of the room with the pup he and Lexi rescued. The pup was there but no Chase.

"Lexi. Lexi. Lexi wake up!" I nudged her urgently, accidentally waking the sleeping Labrador in the process.

"Morning you two." Lexi smiled. "What's wrong?" I looked to where the pup was stirring from his sleep. The other two followed my gaze and Lexi's eyes widened in shock.

"Whewe is h-" Zuma was cut off mid sentence when the sound of paws could be heard from the stairs.

"Thanks Austin." Chase called. Well I think that's what he said, he sounded as if his mouth was full. Me, Lexi and Zuma exchanged a confused look and watched again as Chase ran back to the room, carrying the puppy's bottle in his mouth before laying down and holding it while the pup drank. He didn't even notice we were watching him. Lexi's expression was a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Mowning Chase." Zuma said, breaking the silence.

"Morning." Chase said, still holding the bottle in his mouth.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Lexi smiled. "Come on boys, lets see what's in the kitchen for breakfast." Me and Zuma bounded out of bed and followed Lexi down the stairs. Neither of them had said a word to me about my confession last night. Hopefully, they didn't hear me.

*Chase's POV*

After a few minutes, the pup - who still remained nameless - had finished his breakfast, spilling half of it all over himself. I tried to clean him up but he tried to growl in protest, making me laugh.

"Alright. Have it your way." I smiled. My stomach gave a loud growl so I decided to join the others for breakfast. Carrying the pup downstairs, I could smell Lexi cooking and hear her, Rocky and Zuma messing around. I put the puppy down in the dog bed that Lexi kept in the kitchen and trotted over to them. Lexi looked ridiculous dancing around in her pyjamas. Zuma and Rocky weren't much better.

"Do I smell bacon?" I ask.

"Hey buddy, you sure do." Lexi smiled, scratching me behind the ear. "Rocky can you wake the others up please? And Zuma can you grab your bowls?" The two canines obeyed and ran in two different directions.

"Bowls are for wimps Lexi. Throw me a piece." I laughed.

"If you're sure." She replied. Sure enough, I caught the bacon in my mouth but unfortunately, it was extremely hot and burnt my tongue.

"Ow ow. Hot hot hot!" I whined, just as Zuma arrived with our bowls. I ran over and pushed the pile over to get to my bowl before putting my food in there and running to get some water.

"Smooth tough guy." Zuma laughed.

"Yeah yeah alright." I said, slowly walking back. Everyone else joined us in the kitchen ready to eat.

"You're in a good mood." Marshall commented.

"Course we are." Lexi smiled. "I'm seeing friends at school and Skye's coming home."

"Yep I can see my girl again." I smiled, not really thinking about what I'd just said.

"She's not really your girl." Austin smirked.

"Not yet but she will be." Lexi winked at her friend. What was she up to? She never winked unless she had a plan - if she humiliates me I swear to god... oh who cares? Skye's coming home today, that's all that matters.

*Zuma's POV*

Me and Rocky had asked to go with Chase and Lexi to go to her school and collect Skye. Of course, Chase had insisted on bringing the puppy with us. We were all pondering on names for him.

"Buster?" Suggested Rocky.

"Nah. I know a lot of dogs called Buster." Lexi said, parking her car in a space at her school.

"We'll think of something." Chase said. "Um Lex."

"Yeah?"

"This space is for the head girl." Chase looked at the plaque on the wall in front of us.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"You'we head giwl ?" I asked,

"The one and only. I was voted head girl - for the senior years, before I started my online studies and I was given the option to keep my position." She laughed, as we walked into the building. Lexi had a quick conversation with the receptionist, an older lady who had a kind face. She offered to look after the pup while we were here so Lexi left the bag of pup things and carried her folder full of papers. In every room, Lexi seemed to be friends with everyone. Maybe because she was head girl, maybe she was just popular I'm not sure. She spoke to everyone for a while then we went to the next class.

We had stopped at all of her classes: drama, music, dance, maths, English and history, all that was left was science. She opened the door and we all coughed loudly, there was some smoke in the air of the science lab, coming from a Bunsen burner.

"Crikey who's trying to burn down the school?" Lexi laughed.

"Oops sorry Lex!" Called a auburn haired girl from across the room. We walked to the corner where the teacher was sat at her desk and Lexi handed her paper in then was casually talking to her teacher.

"Random experiment day?" Lexi asked.

"Yes. There's renewable energy happening on that table, dissection over there, metal reactions in the back corner and cell observations here." She smiled, pointing at various tables.

"Go on you guys, you don't have to stay by me." Lexi said. Me and Rocky didn't have to be told twice. We had met most of the people in the room before anyway and immediately recognised Cam and Baxter at the back table so wandered over to see what they were up to. After about fifteen minutes, we were walking back to Lexi as she was getting ready to go, lifting Chase off of a table where they had been looking at cells under a microscope. I was about two feet away when something silver flew past my face, skimming the top of my nose and stuck out of the cabinet next to me. I froze in fear as I looked at the scalpel. I glanced down at my muzzle which now felt cold and wet. Blood. Blood was slowly trickling down my face...

*Chase's POV*

Lexi set me down on the floor and when we looked at Zuma, our eyes simultaneously widened. His muzzle was bleeding, quite a bit. Rocky hadn't seen anything as he was stood behind the Labrador, waiting for him to move again. He walked around to the front and froze upon seeing his best friend covered in blood. We all rushed to his side and asked him what happened. The brown pup was paralysed with fear. Our heads turned upon hearing three boys snigger. Dylan and two of his friends were on the other side of the room, finding it hilarious at what they'd done.

"Damn just missed." Dylan clearly thought he was quieter than he was. I let out a low growl but stayed with my friend. Lexi passed me a paper towel to hold on Zuma's wound which luckily wasn't too deep. She walked over to the boys silently, everyone watching her every move. She rested her hands on the table and lowered her face so she was staring straight at the boy. She reminded me of a wolf, her yellow eyes flashing with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"She growled in his face.

"With me? You're the one who wasn't watching the pup." I noticed Rocky turn his head and growl, his expression turning to an angry and vicious one. I had never seen the mixed breed like this.

"Don't pin this one on me! You should have some common sense or do I have to knock a few brain cells into you?" She slammed her fist down on the table.

"You wouldn't dare."

"If I were you I'd get out of here before I have to to that."

"What gives you the power?" He laughed.

"NOW!" Lexi and the teacher yelled, making the three boys laugh and march out of the room. Lexi's face turned from anger to concern as she focused on Zuma again. She went to a first aid kit and pulled out an antiseptic wipe.

"This might sting a bit Zuma." She warned before placing the cold material on the wound. Sure enough, the lab hissed in pain, clutching Rocky's paw for comfort.

After a good twenty minutes, Zuma was patched up and we were ready to go. Lexi carried the still trembling pup, with me and Rocky on either side of her. We passed the boys in the corridor as they were awaiting punishment, as Lexi had said earlier, it would definitely be exclusion, hopefully permanent. They laughed as we walked past.

"What happened to the cockapoo?" One of them asked Dylan.

"Diablo got her, she's still alive though." I froze on the spot. Skye. He had got his dog to attack Skye. To try and kill her. My blood ran cold, adrenaline rushing through my veins .

"And taking care of the others shouldn't be too hard, they're only pups." He snorted. "I'll do anything to get back at that girl."

Rocky was at my side, in the same stance, both of us ready to attack.

"Boys come on." Lexi snapped us back to reality. We turned and looked at her in disbelief. Leave them? Was she crazy? "Lets go and get Skye. Those three aren't worth our time." Ah screw it, she was right. I needed to focus on Skye and the pup now as well as my friends. I knew Lexi would keep us safe.


	15. Blue

*Chase's POV*

We were sat in the waiting room of the vets waiting to be called by the vet. Lexi was holding the pup while Rocky was trying to calm a still frightened Zuma. I, on the other hand, was excitedly lifting my paws off the ground, pacing on the spot, tail wagging furiously. Dr Richards popped his head around the corner.

"Lexi you can come in now." I don't think I'd ever run as fat as I did then. I bolted to the room and jumped onto the chair next to Skye, nuzzling her and licking her face while she laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears.

"Well I've missed you too." She smiled.

"You have no idea how much we've all missed you."

"So what have I missed?"

"Loads. Most I'll explain later but there's one thing..." I hopped down and paced over to Lexi who was stood with the vet at his computer, going through Skye's medication.

"While I'm here can I register another dog please Doctor." Lexi said quietly. She knew I wanted to tell Skye. I gently scratched the girls leg and she crouched down, the pup in her arms. I picked him up and walked back to Skye. As soon as I lay the grey bundle of fur down, her face softened more than normal. She looked at the pup, who was now crawling its way over to her, snuggling into her golden fur.

"You found him?" She asked, never tearing her gaze off the pup.

"Uh-huh. Me and Lexi found him and brought him back home. I'm now guessing we'll be looking after him for a while." I laughed.

"What's he called?"

"He doesn't have a name yet. Nothing seems to fit." I lay down next to them, the pup between me and Skye. I hoped something like this was in our future except we would be together and the pup would be our own. I smiled at the thought of it. The pup whimpered and tried to give a small bark, gaining the attention of both me and Skye. We looked down at the pup as he slowly opened his eyes for the first time.

*Skye's POV*

Me and Chase looked down at the pup as his eyes gently blinked open, revealing a bright pair of blue eyes. They were such a pretty colour, almost turquoise, and stood out against his grey fur. He looked curiously at me then at Chase then back at me again before wagging his tiny tail. He reached up and tried to touch noses. I giggled and leant closer to him so he could reach. He pressed his nose against mine and did the same to the German shepherd who was on his other side. We watched him for a while, neither of us speaking. I was captivated by his eyes, they were just an amazing colour.

"Blue." I said.

"Huh?" Chase snapped his head toward me.

"Blue." I repeated.

"Blue." He said, thinking about how the name sounded.

"Guys I hate to rush you but we need to name this pup so I can register him." Lexi smiled at us.

I looked at Chase and he looked at me. We exchanged a smile and turned back to the blonde girl. "Blue." We said. Blue gave a yelp to get our attention, making us laugh fondly at him, I glanced at Chase who was now nuzzling Blue's neck. He looked up at me and blushed. ' _Maybe this'll bring us closer...'_ I thought. I really hope it does.

*Rubble's POV*

Everyone ran to the door at the sound of Lexi's car arriving back. We sat in a line and waited. The door opened and in walked Rocky, Zuma who had a patch of fur missing from his muzzle, Lexi and the pup then a smiling Chase carrying Skye on his back.

"Hi everyone." Skye smiled at us all.

"Hey Skye. How you feeling?" Asked Marshall.

"Much better now. I mean I have this ugly scar on my face but eh, I'm alive." She shrugged.

"I don't think that scar makes you look bad." Chase said. I held back a laugh - she's only been back for five minutes and he's already trying the charm.

"Zuma what happened to your nose?" I asked. The Labrador shook in fear at the question and then ran up the stairs crying.

"Zuma! Come back!" Rocky called, chasing after him. Honestly, so much drama!

"I'll explain later but anyway, it's a nice day, let's enjoy ourselves in the garden yeah?"

"Woo hoo!" Me and Zaidy bounded out to the garden and dived straight into the pool while the others made their way outside. Chase set Skye down on a pillow and lay next to her, the pup between them. Marshall was practicing his jumping for Saturday and Austin was sat on the grass on his phone.

"Hey Chase!" Zaidy called the German shepherd over.

"Yeah?"

"Any name for the pup yet?" I was curious as well now, we'd spent all last night just calling him 'the pup'. It didn't feel right that he didn't have a proper name.

"Um yeah actually. He's called Blue." Chase sat next to the pool to talk for a bit.

"That's sweet, but why Blue?"

"His eyes," Chase smiled. "He opened them earlier when we were picking up Skye and they're this really bright blue, almost turquoise." He was going off into a daydream.

"Hello Earth to Chase." I laughed.

"Hmm what?" He snapped into reality again.

"Stop imagining your future with her and make it happen." Zaidy said.

"What do you mean, I was talking about Blue."

"Look, I know that you want something like this in the future with Skye. So stop dreaming and start doing."

"Unbelievable. I don't have to tell you anything yet you know my brain better than anyone else." He muttered, smiling before returning to Skye and Blue.

*Blue's POV*

I watched the two older dogs intently. Even as I snuggled into my mother's side, I watched her looking at me, eyes full of love. That love wasn't just for me but also for the German shepherd that was my father. As he wandered back over from talking to two other dogs, I felt my mother's heartbeat quicken. He settled down next to us, giving me more warmth.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"He's fine." My mother tore her eyes off of me and looked across at the tan and black dog.

"Are you ok?"

"Chase," she smiled fondly. "Stop worrying, I'm ok."

"Sorry." He mumbled. A Dalmatian called him over but he was hesitant to leave.

"Go on." My mother nodded toward the other dog. "Go and have some fun." I watched as the two dogs ran, jumped and played, longing to join them. I couldn't yet communicate that with my mother. I yawned, exhausted from the days adventure. The blonde cockapoo smiled and snuggled around me.

"Come on," she whispered. "I think you need some sleep." One thing I know, is that I already love both my parents.


	16. Fun and Games

*Lexi's POV*

I walked out into the garden carrying my baton. I had once been part of a majorette troop but left a few months after my parents death. I thought that it was being twirl lead and drum major that was stressing me out but I soon learned that it was Dylan, making inappropriate jokes about the situation. I still loved baton twirling and did it often in my garden.

"Lexi, what's that?" Asked Marshall.

"This my dear pup, is a baton. I was a majorette but I retired a couple of years ago because of stress and things."

"What's a majorette?" He looked at me, head tilted to the side.

"It's hard to explain but I'll show you." I smiled. Putting my iPad on the outside table, I put on some fast music and practiced one of my old routines while counting the beat in my head. Once I was finished, all the pups were watching me as well as Austin.

"Still got it." Chase smiled, I always used to practice when he was around as a pup.

"Course I have." I laughed. "But it got a bit harder. I was given the role of drum major meaning..." I dropped my baton and ran inside, soon reappearing with my mase. It was heavier than my baton and came up to my shoulder in height. "I had to use this." I picked it up and twirled it for a bit, using it just like my baton. I was used to the weight of it by now so it was no problem.

"Anyone can do that Lexi I don't know why you show off about it." Austin commented.

"Ok one, I never asked for your opinion, two I'm not showing off and three you try it." I can't lie, my best friend sure did my head in sometimes but I love him. As a friend, obviously.

"Fine I will." He said cockily walking over and grabbing the mase. His hand dropped with the weight.

 _'This'll be interesting...'_

*Marshall's POV*

We watched Austin try and use Lexi's mase. Showed him how to twirl it like she did but when it came to throwing it in the air, things weren't as promising. The first time, it landed upside down on his foot, causing the boy to hop on the spot, holding his injured foot for a while. Try two; Lexi had to run forward and catch the mase before it hit Chase on the head.

"We've had enough injuries to last a while, I don't think we need another." She said. "Right, third time lucky."

"Hang on but I-"

"Nu uh, you said it was easy. You'd better catch it and it'd better be perfect." She folded her arms smugly. Austin rolled his eyes and tried again. This time, it fell down and hit Austin right in the face, causing Lexi to run forward in concern and laugh at the same time.

"Hang on I'll get an ice pack." She giggled. When she returned, she sat on the ground and held the ice pack over his eye. They both talked and smiled, leaving us to do our own thing. Chase walked over to me, leaving Skye and Blue laying in the sun.

"Marshall, you're a fire dog."

"Uh yeah?" What was he talking about?

"Is it me or can you see sparks over there?" He smirked, looking at the human that had acted as his mother. I soon got his opening line.

"Sparks? I see a flame." I laughed. Chase was right, the two had feelings for each other.

"But she's stubborn like you." I said.

"Hey!"

"Admit it. You are. I mean you still haven't told Skye how you feel yet."

"That doesn't make me stubborn."

"Sorry you're both scared then." My best friend growled playfully.

"I'm trying." He said.

"Really? How?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm writing a song."

*Chase's POV*

Marshall looked at me, shocked then sniggered a bit.

"What?"

"Sorry it's just...you write a song?"

"Yes. Lexi finds it easier to show her feelings through song so I thought I'd give it a try, you know? Follow her lead." Marshall looked over my shoulder and smiled smugly at me. I turned to where he had been looking only to see Lexi and Austin kissing _oh geez Lex. Get a room!_

"Follow her lead huh?" Marshall laughed at the horrified expression on my face.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, not so stubborn or scared now, huh?"

"Touché."

"Chase! Come here a sec!" Skye called excitedly.

"Coming!" I ran forward a few paces then turned to Marshall again. "Before I go, what's another word for needing?"

"Huh?"

"Like when you want something so much you need it?"

"Um... craving?" He suggested.

"Craving. Got it. Thanks pal!" I sprinted back over to the beautiful cockapoo that had stolen my heart. ' _I'll show you Marshall. Just remember, you were like this before you and Everest got together.'_

"What's up Skye?" I asked as I reached her side.

"Go on Blue, say it again." She nudged the pup gently. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. I lay down so I was eye level with him, probably less intimidating as well. He looked at Skye then back at me.

"Dad."

I froze. I stared at Blue in shock. I looked at Skye who smiled at me.

"Wait, you mean-"

"He sees you as his father." She nodded at me. I looked at her then down at Blue and smiled, nuzzling him.

"Dad." He repeated, placing his paws on my nose before giving me a lick on the cheek.

"I love you too Blue." I smiled. I looked up at Skye who was now smiling at us. ' _Please_ _if_ _this_ _does_ _anything_ _let_ _it_ _bring_ _us_ _closer_ _together_.' I thought.


	17. Bath

*Lexi's POV*

"Ok pups! Five more minutes then bath time!" I called to the pups who were still playing in the garden. "Rocky! You and Zuma are going first." That pup was gonna kill me but he needed a bath. I ran the water making sure it wasn't too deep or hot. Rocky was pushed into the bathroom by Chase and Marshall.

"Thanks boys." I laughed. "I know you hate this but you _need_ a bath Rock." Rocky grumbled something under his breath as I picked him up. He splayed out his paws so I couldn't get him in the bath. For a few minutes, this was funny but it slowly drove me crazy.

"Rocky come on you have to have a bath.,

"No!" I had to try and push down on his back. There was a knock at the door.

"Awe you guys weady yet?" Zuma called. At the sound of Zuma's voice, Rocky relaxed a bit but because I was pushing him into the tub of water, I lost my balance and fell in myself. My jeans and t-shirt were soaked through. Not to mention my hair! I looked at the grey pup who returned my glance but he looked much more amused than I did.

"I will be back in five. Do _not_ get out of the bath." I said, grabbing a towel and heading for the laundry room to find some clean clothes letting Zuma in.

*Skye's POV*

Me and Chase were in the living room with Blue who was now obsessed with his newly learned words. Shortly after starting to call Chase 'dad', he's started calling me 'mama'. I wasn't complaining, it was cute and I already loved this pup as if he were my own. Lexi walked past the room, grumbling about something. I noticed that her hair and clothes were wet. After five minutes, she walked out of the toilet, popped her head around the door, now freshly changed and her hair tied back in a French braid.

"You two up for some movies later?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Chase shrugged.

"I'm in." I smiled. "Um, Lex?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the sudden change and hairstyle?"

"Take a wild guess."

Me and Chase looked at each other. "Rocky?"

"And we have a winner." She laughed before running back up the stairs to make sure that the boys were in their bath.

"That's one thing I can't wait for, a bath." I sighed.

"Mama!" Blue pounced on me, accidentally pressing down on the scar on my side, making me hiss in pain.

"Hey hey hey, gentle now." Chase said, pulling him off of me.

"It's fine." I smiled, nuzzling the pup to reassure him that he hadn't hurt me too much. He gave a loud yawn and snuggled into my side.

"I think someone is ready for bed." I smiled. Chase nodded in agreement and carefully carried Blue upstairs to settle him down. I wanted to go up and say goodnight to Blue as well but I couldn't walk and it wouldn't be fair if I asked Chase to carry us both. He soon came back down and joined me again.

"It's weird being called dad." He laughed. "But a good weird."

"Same here with being called mama."

"You're good with him I have to admit."

"Your not so bad yourself. I can't wait to have pups of my own one day." I wasn't going to say that I wanted to have them with him. Not yet anyway.

*Lexi's POV*

The boys were having fun in the bath when I got back up. We were generally messing around and Rocky almost seemed to forget his fear of water. I think it was because Zuma was here. I looked at the lab who had a mound of bubbles on his head, making me and Rocky burst into laughter. Rocky looked at his friend then looked at me.

"Lex, can I talk to you later."

"You can talk to me now if you want." I suggested.

"Um, well it's kind..."

"Come on Wock. Just come out and say it." Zuma smiled. Rocky froze and had a look of horror on his face before jumping out of the tub and running into my room. I looked in the direction he went and wandered what just happened. Zuma looked equally confused.

"Was it something I said?" He asked. I thought and a few pieces clicked together like a jigsaw.

"Yes and no." I said, lifting the now clean lab out of the bath and drying him off with a towel.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"No it's fine, I'll have a chat with him later." I smiled reassuringly. "Can you send Rubble, Zaidy and Marshall in please? But be quiet, Blue's fast asleep."

"You got it dudette." Zuma said. I gently dried the scar on his nose before letting him get the others.

*Rocky's POV*

I do not know how long I was in Lexi's room. I guessed it was a long time because the next thing I knew, she was telling Chase and Skye to go downstairs and wait for her while she said goodnight to the others. She opened her door when the others were gone.

"Rocky?" She said, sitting down on her bed next to me.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rocky. You can tell me."

"No! I'm already a sad example of a dog because I can't swim and this only makes things worse Lexi!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Rocky. You listen here and you listen good. Just because you can't swim doesn't mean you're a sad example of a dog. You are a brave and strong pup who can do incredible things. No matter what anybody says, nothing will make me think less of you and you know why?" I stared at her blankly. "Because I have raised you. I have seen all your best moments and your worst. I've seen you overcome so many problems in your early life and I couldn't be more proud of a pup in my life."

 _Don't_ _cry_. _Don't_ _cry_. _Oh_ _what_ _the_ _hell?!_ I let all the tears out and ran to Lexi, burying my face into her neck as she hugged me close to her.

"Thanks Lex," I smiled, wiping the last of my tears away. "Um so the thing I needed to tell you..."

"You don't have to if you don't want."

"No I want to. But...it involves one of the others."

"Go on."

"I'm... in love... with Zuma..."


	18. It's ok

*Rocky's POV*

"And?" Lexi said.

"Huh? You mean you're not mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad?"

"Because it's...wrong."

"No it's not. Who on earth told you that?"

"Well, no one. I've just never heard of a gay pup that's been accepted."

"Just because people don't accept it doesn't mean it's wrong. Here." She pulled her laptop over to us and opened up YouTube. She typed in 'in a heartbeat' and clicked the video. "Just watch this." I did. I watched. I cried. Yet I learned.

"So you see? It's ok to love whoever and it pays to follow your heart." Lexi smiled at me.

"So you think I should tell him?" I questioned.

"If you want, when you're ready." She held my paw in her hand.

"Thanks Lexi." I gave her a lick on the cheek and made my way to bed. Her, Austin, Skye and Chase were having a movie night and from what I hear it's _all_ romantic films. Before she went downstairs, I turned to Lexi.

"Lex."

"Huh?"

"You're more that Ryder's cousin. You're my mother."

She smiled warmly at me. "Thanks Rocky. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too."

I walked into the room and saw my friends sleeping soundly. Rubble, Marshall, Zaidy and Zuma were on their beds and Blue was on Chase's. Something told me that Skye would be joining them for the night later. I looked at Zuma and noticed his tail wagging slowly in his sleep.

' _Soon_ ' I thought ' _soon_ _I'll_ _tell_ _him_.'

*Skye's POV*

Oh it was good to be back. It was good to have a bath and a real meal. I couldn't wait for this movie night either! I loved romantic movies and who better to watch them with but my crush.

We had watched, 'dirty dancing', 'the notebook' and 'love actually'. We were now watching 'titanic' and tissues were scattered everywhere. Lexi he'd been weeping quite a bit. I had to say I have cried at this film a lot too. Chase had laughed a bit at Lexi's state.

"Leave her be Chase. It's not funny." I scolded playfully.

"Ok. Ok." He held up his paws in mock surrender. I shook my head and returned my attention to the screen. Oh no I was gonna end up crying now. It was the part where Rose was on some ice and Jack was holding onto the edge with Rose promising to not let go. Chase shifted closer to me and pulled me close to him. I froze at first but then relaxed and nestled into his side, his paw over my shoulders. Lexi and Austin whispered something and headed to the front door. I heard Austin say goodbye and then shut the door. Suddenly, I felt something cold land on my head. And again. And again. I heard whimpers coming from the German Shepard next to me. I looked up. Chase was 'silently' crying his eyes out. I looked at the screen. _Oh_ _I_ _g_ e _t_ _it_.

"Tissue?" I pushed the box over to him and he hastily grabbed one, blowing his nose. I Held back a giggle.

"N-not f-funny Skye." He sniffed.

"I'm not laughing."

At this moment, Lexi returned to the room and curled up on the sofa again. She looked at Chase, confused. I managed to sit myself up and looked at her. We exchanged an amused look.

"What's wrong Chase?" She asked. The pup collapsed his head into my chest as he loudly cried his heart out. Lexi was trying her hardest not to laugh at the Paw Patrol leader's expense. I placed my paw on his back and looked at Lexi, shaking my head.

"Why did Rose let go when she promised she wouldn't?! Whyyyyyyy?!" He cried.

*Chase's POV*

"That wasn't funny." I whispered as I carried Skye up to bed.

"It so was. I've never seen you cry that much before." She giggled. "Can I sleep in with you and Blue tonight?"

"Sure." I lay her next to Blue, the pup already curling up into Skye's belly. I jumped up onto my bed and lay next to the blonde cockapoo. She shivered a bit while cuddling the pup.

"Cold?"

"A bit yeah."

"Here." I pulled both mine and Skye's blankets over all three of us.

"Thanks." She smiled, turning her head towards me, "It's quite fun acting as Blue's parents, don't you think?"

"Kinda." I laughed.

"Will you two keep it down?" Hissed a voice from across the room, making me and Skye jump. I looked over and saw that Marshall was laying down with his eyes opened, watching us.

"Sorry Marshall." Skye yawned before resting her head down next to mine. "Night."

"Night Skye." I smiled down at her before looking at my friend. "Thanks pal."

"Sorry but I've got some training tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

"Eh it's fine. Sorry for snapping."

"It's fine. How's the song coming along?"

"Done. Well, the lyrics anyway."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"I sure hope so. Marshall?"

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry for the times I've made fun of you and your crush on Everest, you know? Back before you were together. I get it now."

The Dalmatian smiled at me. "It's ok Chase, I'm just glad you're getting there."

"Night pal."

"Night."

*Lexi's POV*

I lay down in my bed and heard a crunch as my head hit the pillow. I reached under and found a piece of paper. Getting curious, I switched on my lamp and read.

' _Imagination_ ( _Skye's_ _song_ )' wait Chase wrote her a song? I smiled and with my curiosity getting the better of me, carried on reading. As I finished reading, I looked across the room at my guitar and the song book next to it on my chair. I walked over and picked it up, looking for the song I'd written a while ago. I had the notes and the tune just no words.

"Chase. You've taken the words right out of my mouth." I smiled. I played quietly and hummed the words to see how they fit. It was perfect.

' _Roll_ _on_ _open_ _mic_ _night_ \- _Chase_ _this_ _is_ _the_ _way_ _you_ _can_ _tell_ _her_.'


	19. Surprise

*Marshall's POV*

"Pups! Pups! Wake up! You know what day it is?!" I said excitedly, waking all the other pups up.

"Um fwiday?" Zuma yawned.

"And that means..?"

"Its the agility competition tomorrow. We get it." Skye laughed.

"Morning Uncle Marshall." Said Blue.

"Morning Blue." I smiled. I will seriously never get tired of being called that.

"Hey what's with the racket? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Snapped Chase.

"Sorry Chase. Just getting excited for tomorrow's competition."

"And you know what tonight is?" Lexi smiled, walking in, dressed in her pyjamas and sitting on her beanbag.

"The open mic night!" Said Skye happily. Lexi And Chase exchanged a knowing look and smiled.

"Anyway I've got a couple of dresses to make for orders so I'll need to pop out and get some fabric later, Marshall can you come with me?"

"Sure thing."

"You have still made our dresses right?" Asked Zaidy.

"Sure have, just need you to try them on later ok girls?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see what you've done."

"Skye yours is a little bit different from the plain purple but I think you'll like it."

"Ok. If there's anyone I trust with fashion, it's you Lexi." Skye smiled.

"Lexi can I skype Everest?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. Thanks." I called as I ran to the living room to use Lexi's laptop.

*Chase's POV*

While Marshall was Skyping Everest, Lexi stayed in the room with all the pups and we talked about our plans for the day.

"Skye if you get tired later just tell us and we can come home ok. I know it's gonna be hard, what with you not being able to walk at the minute."

"Thanks Lexi But I think I'll be ok."

"So who are the orders for?" Zaidy asked.

"Well three dogs, that we know have been nominated for dog of the year so I have to make two dresses and a tux."

"Awe you talking about ouw pawents?"

"Yep. And I know Zeus is gonna kill me later because he really doesn't like wearing a tux." She laughed.

"Like father like son then." Skye giggled.

"Meaning?" I said.

"Oh come on Chase! The smartest you go is your uniform, even then that's because we have to."

"Not true."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is"

"Not."

"Hewo lovebiwds! Save it Chase, we know Skye's wight." Zuma laughed. Both me and Skye turned beet red but neither of us denied the 'lovebirds' comment. Wait does she...?

I only have to wait till tonight to find out.

*Rocky's POV*

It was about three thirty in the afternoon when we heard Austin knock at the door. All of the pups ran to the stairs (well, aside from Skye and Blue who were chilling in our room). Lexi greeted her boyfriend with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Hi pups!"

"Hey Austin." We all smiled.

"So what song are you gonna sing tonight?" I asked.

"Dunno yet. But it'll be a song for someone special." He glanced down at Lexi, putting an arm around her.

"I can answer that." Laughed Marshall.

"Me too. A certain song comes to mind." Chase sniggered and high fived his friend. We had a private joke earlier and as three of the oldest pups, understood things that the rest of the pups didn't necessarily get. They usually did but sometimes they didn't understand.

"Chase..." Lexi used her 'warning voice' yet still wore an amused smirk. _I_ _think_ _I'll_ _keep_ _my_ _mouth_ _shut_.

"What? I'm just saying a certain song by Salt 'n' peppa comes to mind." He and Marshall we pretty much crying with laughter now.

"Chase Bartholomew Marks!" Lexi shouted, making us all wince and wiping the smile right off the German Shepard's face. The rest of us looked at Lexi, then Chase and burst out laughing as a red colour decorated his face.

"Your middle name's Bartholomew!?" I laughed, gasping for breath.

"Shut up!" He tried to sound threatening but even he had to laugh.

"Anyway." Lexi said, grabbing her keys. "I need to go and get some fabrics and stuff, Marshall you still coming?"

"You betcha!" He hopped down the stairs and in typical Marshall style, tripped and flipped over the last three. All of us looked at earth other and gave score cards for his 'trick'.

"See you guys soon." Lexi chimed. They walked towards the door and Lexi tripped out. We winced as we heard her collide with the ground. "I'm ok!" She laughed.

"Well that's why Marshall's so clumsy." I laughed.

*Marshall's POV*

"Umm...Lexi?" I started as she parked the car.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were buying materials for our parents outfits. Why are we at the train station?"

"Well I told a _tiny_ white lie about that, we're here to meet someone." She smiled. I cautiously stepped out of the car and followed the girl to the first platform. She checked her watch and a train suddenly pulled into the station. Masses of people got off and made their way about. Lexi picked me up to avoid being trampled.

"So who are we waiting-" I didn't get to finish my sentence due to a familiar voice calling my name.

"Marshall? Lexi?" I turned my head to the now empty platform. There with a packed bag was the most beautiful husky I have ever laid my eyes on. Her grey-blue coat shone in the evening sun and her piercing blue eyes could be seen a mile away.

"Everest!" I exclaimed, leaping out of Lexi's hold and running to her. We hugged for a solid five minutes before I nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"I've missed you _so_ much. Why are you here?"

"Well, Jake decided I needed a holiday and I really missed you so I asked if I could stay with Lexi." She smiled, not letting go of me.

"Come on you two." Said Lexi, picking up Everest's bag. "Let's go and get ready for tonight."

I nuzzled the husky's neck and we bounded after Lexi. I couldn't wait to see the others faces.


	20. Beauty

*Skye's POV*

We were all shocked to see Everest arrive back with Marshall and Lexi, but after a brief greeting and explanation as well as introducing Blue to his 'Auntie Everest', me, Zaidy, Everest and Lexi headed to Lexi's room to get ready for tonight.

"You really don't have to give me anything to wear Lexi, honestly it's fine." Said the husky as Lexi looked through a rail of dog dresses.

"Nonsense Ev! Aha! Try this on." Lexi smiled, holding up a white dress with a teal skirt. She helped Everest into it and she wandered over to the mirror. Zaidy followed in suit, wearing her deep purple dress and Lexi brushed my fur. I watched my two friends as they stared at their reflections in awe. They looked completely different from normal. They were the picture of elegance but had a casual look about them as well.

"I decided not to go for full length dresses as the dance is soon so I'll save it for then but I hope you like them." Lexi beamed as she returned to the rail to get my dress.

"Wow. Lexi these are amazing. Thank you so much!" Gasped Everest. She then turned her attention to me as Lexi searches the full rail.

"So what's it like being called 'mama' then?"

"You know what? It's strange but I love it!" I smiled. "It honestly feels like I he's my own pup."

"And she's loving that Chase is playing the father role well." Zaidy said.

"I bet you are." Laughed Everest. "How are things in that department?" The two wandered closer, clearly wanting to know everything.

"I feel like things are getting better. But no confession."

"Why don't you admit to him how you feel?"

"I want him to make the first move." I sighed. "I just feel like I'll be waiting a while."

"Here it is!" Said Lexi. "Here Skye try this on." She helped me into my dress and set me down in front of the mirror.

"It's perfect." I breathed.

*Chase's POV*

"Come on girls." I muttered as me and the boys waited by the door. My father stood by my side as we waited for the girls to appear.

"Thanks for looking after Blue tonight." I smiled up at the older version of myself.

"It's fine Chase, anything to get out of the open mic night. Those days are _way_ behind me." He chuckled.

"Come on girls were gonna be late!" Austin yelled.

"We're coming!"

"Scwew this I'm waiting in the caw." Said Zuma.

"Me too." Said Rocky as they wandered out to the car to wait.

Zaidy was first to appear at the top of the stairs, wearing a deep purple dress that had a pink ribbon tied around her waist. Rubbles eyes widened at the sight of the pup. I laughed slightly and remembered him denying having a crush on Zaidy, saying that the idea was gross. You could definitely tell he was the youngest when we asked him about girls. Everest followed And was wearing a similar style dress to Zaidy but with a white top and teal skirt. Marshall was definitely surprised at his girlfriend's look, his eyes wide and his mouth was open like a goldfish. Everest noticed his state and blushed, looking down shyly. Even though they had been going out for a few months, I don't think that spark would fade anytime soon. Lexi made her way to the stairs but my eyes immediately fell on Skye who was resting in her arms. Her blonde fur was shining in the light and she was wearing an average length dress with pale hues of purple, pink and blue. In typical Lexi design, the skirt was glittering under the light.

"Psst! Chase!" Marshall hissed. I flicked my eyes across to the Dalmatian who looked at me and raised his paw to his mouth and nodded at me. I quickly wiped my mouth which I hadn't realised was open. _Smooth_ _Chase_. _Real_ _smooth_.

"Come on boys. You tell us to hurry and you can't stop gawping at us." Lexi laughed. We followed all the girls to the car, our eyes still wide. Despite Lexi not wearing a dress, just jeans and a t-shirt, Austin's expression matched ours. We all looked at each other.

"Wow". We said before jumping into the car.

*Lexi's POV*

"Look who's here!" I yelled to my friends who were setting up the microphones and speakers.

"Hey Lex!" Called Cam, "we're so glad you're here, we need someone to open."

"I'm saving my voice for later." I laughed "Sorry boys." I grabbed my guitar from the car and set it on the stand that was on the stage. I winked at Chase who was stood talking with Skye, Marshall and Everest. Tonight was gonna be awesome.

There were now loads of people in the park, mostly people from school but all wanting a great night. I don't think that the boys had found anyone to open tonight still so there were some background tracks playing. I was just finished adjusting the lights when Chase walked up behind me.

"Who's watching the others?" I asked.

"Rocky. Marshall wandered off somewhere." He said nervously.

"Where the heck has he-?" I was interrupted by the, now loud, backing track of _Barcelona_ by Ed Sheeran. The background music played and a strong voice followed, singing the lyrics perfectly. Me and Chase looked at each other then the curtain that was blocking our view of the stage.

"Surely not..." I thought aloud. We walked over and silently pulled back the curtain, revealing a usually clumsy and shy Dalmatian, singing one of his favourite songs to an audience. Well, I say an audience, his eyes were focused on his girlfriend. Everest was sat right up at the front next to the stage with her friends. Her eyes wide in surprise yet she looked ready to start swooning any moment. Me and Chase looked at each other again, a shocked smile on our faces. We watched as Marshall who was now part way through the second verse wandered over to the blushing husky, not stopping his performance.

"Does Marshall know Spanish?" I hissed to his best friend. Before he could answer, the two pups were nose to nose, Marshall still singing.

" _I_ _want_ _you_ _baby_ , _solamente_."

"That answers your question." Said Chase in shock.


	21. Imagination

*Marshall's POV*

"Marshall That was amazing!" Everyone commented as I joined them in the audience. A few people had already been singing after me and Lexi was waiting her turn at the side of the stage.

"Thanks guys. I'm just glad that the breathing part was on the backing track - when I try I sound like I'm having an asthma attack!" I smiled.

"Plus I didn't know that you knew Spanish." Smiled Everest who was now nuzzling into my side.

"I am very good at keeping secrets." I laughed.

"Wait, where's Chase?!" Yelped Skye who had just noticed the German Shepard's absence.

"You'll see." I smiled. Before she could answer me, Lexi walked onto the stage holding a microphone and gaining a cheer from the audience, only with her presence.

"Wow. Hey everyone. It's been a while since I've done one of these!" She started. I noticed that Austin was a few metres away from us with Lexi's camera. She had asked him to film for her YouTube channel. Despite her doing the whole, dog dress designing for a job, her channel was another of her favourite things.

"Instead of singing a cover tonight," Lexi sat on a stool and picked up her guitar, placing the mic on a stand. "I, Well, we have an original song. Chase?" Chase scrambled across the stage and sat down next to Lexi, another mic in front of him. "Chase wrote a song for a very special pup and I happened to have written the notes a while back. So this is 'imagination' and this is for you, Skye." The cockapoo's head snapped up towards the stage where Chase was staring straight at her, their eyes locking.

"Oh, there she goes again

Every morning it's the same

You walk on by my house

I wanna call out your name

I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing

You got me thinking what we could be 'cause...

I keep craving, craving

You don't know it but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait

I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever.

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there—who knows?

Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination?

We walk, we laugh, we spend our time

Walking by the ocean side

Our hands are gently intertwined

A feeling I just can't describe

All this time we spent alone

Thinking we could not belong

To something so damn beautiful

So damn beautiful.

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait

I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever.

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there—who knows?

Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination?

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Imagination

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Imagination

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there—who knows?

Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination?

I keep craving, craving

You don't know it, but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you ."

*Chase's POV*

As soon as I finished singing, I ran to Skye who was smiling yet had a few tears falling from her eyes. She tried to stand up but fell down so she was sat opposite me. She gave me a smile before leaning forward into my chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nuzzled the back of her neck.

"So...?"

"Chase I love you too." She looked me right in the eye and smiled. "I have ever since we met and things just kept getting better. I think staying with Lexi and looking after Blue was the final thing to pull us together." I searched her eyes and all that I saw was honesty, love and a beautiful sparkle. I leaned in again and pulled Skye close to me.

"I love you so much." I mumbled into her fur.

"I love you too. Oh and,"

"Hmm?" I looked down at her as she looked up at me.

"It's not just your imagination." She smiled sweetly.

"Huh? What are you-" I was cut off by Skye reaching up to me and pressing her lips to mine.

*Rocky's POV*

I glanced across at Skye and Chase who were now making out next to the stage. _About_ _time!_ I noticed that Zaidy and Rubble, who had once been talking we're now falling asleep, leaning on each other. Sure Rubble, you 'don't like her'. I smiled to myself. That pup definitely has a lot to learn about relationships. Marshall and Everest were laying next to a pond, looking up at the stars. Looking at all these couples made me notice something. Where was Zuma? I knew the park was crowded but he was nowhere to be seen. I ran to Marshall and Everest.

"Guys Zuma's missing!" I gasped, trying not to fall in the water.

"What?!"

"Can you guys watch the others while I look for him."

"Lexi will kill you if you go looking by yourself."

"I don't care." With that, I bolted and because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I ran straight into Lexi.

"Rocky, where's Zuma?" She asked, panic showing in her eyes.

"I don't know, he's gone." We heard a loud yelp coming from the other side of the park. Zuma. We ran. We ran as fast as our legs would carry us before Lexi pulled me to hide behind a tree. We peered round and I saw a sight that made my heart stop. Dylan had Zuma pinned to the ground. I could see the lab struggling but his small size had a weakness.

"Wait here." Lexi snapped me out of my wits.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Wait here until it's safe."

"Lexi what are you doing?"

"Something crazy." She muttered before running over to them.

*Lexi's POV*

I had too much adrenaline in my blood to stop me from doing anything drastic. Luckily, Dylan didn't hear my boots against the grass. Before he could see me, I wrapped my arm around his throat and pulled him off of the pup. Now both of us were stood to our usual height, I knew that he would try and hurt me, he had it in him. I used all my strength to push the boy to the ground and twisted one of his arms behind his back, giving me the potential to snap the bone clean in half. I noticed Zuma and Rocky running towards the stage again. I leaned down and snarled in Dylan's ear.

"If you _ever_ touch one of my pups again, I swear to god it'll be the last thing you do." He pushed me off but took no steps to inflict harm on me. He just stared at me.

"Why the hell are you doing this Dylan?!"

"You know why."

"It wasn't my fault, your father made his choice."

"You didn't have to get the police involved."

"My Dad was a cop of course he was gonna get involved."

"You killed him, Lexi."

"No I didn't, he chose what he did and the sentence was death." He glared at me as if he was ready to rip me to shreds. "Like I say, he made his choice." With that I ran back to the pups and we all agreed that we should go home and get some rest. Rocky didn't speak to me the entire way back. I felt everyone watch me and the mixed breed. The tension was so thick in the car. And when we got home it wasn't much better...


	22. The blame game

*Chase's POV*

"Bye babes, see you tomorrow." Lexi smiled to Austin who was going back to his house.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and pulled out of the driveway. We all walked inside, with Rubble and Zaidy heading straight to bed, Zuma and Lexi had a small talk before the Labrador headed up the stairs. Me and the others were on the beanbags in the living room. Lexi soon joined us but I noticed Rocky giving her yet another glare. The others seemed to notice it too.

"I'm glad Zuma's ok." Said Everest, breaking the silence.

"Just a shame he went missing in the first place." Spat the mixed breed.

"Seriously Rocky. What's wrong you've been giving me filthy looks since we got Zuma back." Lexi asked.

"Dylan is only doing this to us because of you."

"I know but-"

"No Lexi this is your fault!"

"Rocky don't be stupid!" Marshall Said, his voice slightly raised.

"Well if someone hadn't killed Dylan's father then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Lexi didn't kill him Rocky! I'm not gonna stand by and let you blame her especially after all Lexi has done for us! She's pretty much our mother!" I snapped.

"Only yours because of that fire! If Lexi hadn't got the police involved the. Your mother would still be here!"

"You don't know what happened Rocky! Lexi had to get the police involved!"

"But that cost your mothers life, Chase!" I leaped on the mixed breed and bared my teeth.

"Take that back!"

"No!" We clawed, bit, punched and pretty much brutalised each other as the others watched in horror until,

"Enough!" We looked at Skye who had tears in her eyes. Me and Skye were the only two who knew what had happened to Lexi before any of us were born. As I looked up I noticed that Lexi had vanished. Skye continued. "Rocky, Lexi has just run out of here crying her eyes out. You have no right to blame her for this! What she did was right! There was no way she could've forgiven Dylan's father - there was no other way." I walked over and put a paw around the weeping cockapoo.

"Lexi always says people deserve a second chance! What makes him so different?!"

"Rocky don't..." Marshall warned, he could tell this was making both me and Skye uneasy.

"No what!? What did this person possibly do deserve the end of his life?!"

"He raped her Rocky!" Skye yelled loud enough to wake the dead. The mixed breed froze and looked at Skye a blank expression on his face. "He raped her and tried to kill her. And you know what Dylan, who at the time was her friend did? He watched her, while she was begging for help, while she was slowly bleeding to death so weak that she couldn't even stand, he watched her and laughed! She had no choice but to report it and he was sentenced to death. Are you happy now?!"

Me, Marshall, Everest and Skye stared at the grey pup expectantly. When he gave no reply, we all made our way upstairs to bed, leaving him in his own company. I lay Skye down next to Blue who was sleeping peacefully and wandered into Lexi's room. She was curled up in a ball on her bed crying. I jumped up and lay with her, letting her tears fall onto my fur.

*Rocky's POV*

 _Oh_ _no_. _What've_ _I_ _done_?

*Skye's POV*

After half an hour, Chase came back into our room and snuggled in beside me, none of us could sleep. Rocky still hadn't come upstairs but none of us cared at that moment.

"He'll come round." Marshall Said simply.

"He'd better." Growled Chase before continuing to nuzzle me and lick my cheek.

"He was just worried about Zuma. But there was still no need for it." Everest sighed, snuggling into Marshall and he chewed her ear gently.

"Yeah, I know. He cares so much about him."

"Hmm, I just hope that Rocky tells him how he feels before we have to stage an intervention." She laughed. The boys stopped their doting and stared at us in shock.

"You mean Rocky..." said Marshall.

"Loves Zuma?" Chase looked at me wide eyed.

Me and Ev rolled our eyes. "Yes!"

"But one things for sure, he will have to apologise to Lexi first. Zuma wouldn't want them fighting."

"What makes you think he heard us?" Chase said.

"In case you've forgotten, your girlfriend yelled loud enough for China to hear." Marshall Said, matter of factly.

"Do you think Zuma likes Rocky back?" Chase asked.

Before any of us could answer, a voice from across the room interrupted us.

"I do." Our heads snapped over to see Zuma on his bed, eyes wide open and tears rolling down his face. "I really do."

*Rocky's POV*

I walked up the stairs and looked from our room to Lexi's. My friends would never forgive me if I didn't apologise to Lexi but, and more importantly, would _she_ forgive me if I did? I decided to at least try, I wandered to Lexi's room and jumped on the bed next to her. She was sketching and hadn't noticed me. I watched as she continued to draw yet another dress, modelled by a familiar cockapoo.

"Lexi."

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her sketch pad.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry." She paused but didn't look at me, just straight ahead. "Chase and Skye told me what happened and I'm sorry I blamed this on you. I shouldn't have. I was just angry and worried for Zuma, it's still no excuse but...will you forgive me?" She sighed heavily and a tear ran down her cheek. Her hand rested on her side where underneath it was a scar. A scar that held pain and a memory that she wished she could forget. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She nodded her head.

"I forgive you Rocky."

"Really?" I ask, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Of course I do. You're my pup." I jumped into Lexi's arms and buried my face in her hair, my vision becoming nothing but a mass of blonde and a line of blue.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" I asked.

"No it's fine, go into your friends and you can tell them all is forgiven." She smiled.


	23. True colours

*Zuma's POV*

I was sat on Lexi's small balcony that led to the landing. I stared up at the stars and over the city lights. They were beautiful. I rested my head against one of the pillars and sighed heavily, the other pups conversation replaying in my head. Did they mean it? Did Rocky really love me? I looked out over the garden again, thinking about what had happened that night. Rocky blamed Lexi for Dylan taking me. I don't know if they'd spoken about it or if Rocky had apologised. What if he didn't? Could I love someone like that?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paws walking out of the door behind me. I continued to stare out at the view in front of me.

"Zuma?" Rocky asked, quietly. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Me and Lexi have sorted out everything, I've apologised and she's forgiven me." He said hopefully. I still didn't speak nor move. My eyes looking down, not wanting to look at the mixed breed for fear of doing something wrong.

*Rocky's POV*

I walked and sat next to the Labrador, who's eyes alone spoke a thousand words of sorrow. I knew why, he'd heard me arguing with the others downstairs. I thought back to the conversation me and Lexi had earlier in the week;

 _"Do_ _you_ _think_ _I_ _should_ _tell_ _him_?" _I_ _asked_.

" _If_ _you_ _want_ _but_ _only_ _when_ _you're_ _ready_. _"_ _She_ _smiled_.

I inhaled heavily before looking at Zuma. I did one thing I never thought in a million years I'd do. I sang to him.

"You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small." Wow I knew what Lexi and the others meant when they said singing was easier communication! I mean of course I'd sung before, I grew up with Lexi and she was very musical but I'd never sung _to_ anyone, not like Chase and Marshall.

"Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

This world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I will always be there

And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you." There was a brief pause and I felt myself ready to pass out due to holding my breath. Zuma gave the faintest smile and sat in front of me, leaning into my chest so my head was resting on his. He sighed and joined me.

"So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful."

"I see your true colors

Shining through (true colors)

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colours

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow." I had my paw around the brown pup as he nuzzled further into my embrace. He looked up at me, his eyes shining and full of hope.

"Wocky?"

"Yes Zuma."

"Do you...love me? Like, love me, love me?"

I chuckled to myself. "Of course Zuma. Of course I love you." I nuzzled him affectionately. I moved away after a minute but the Labrador moved so he stayed in the hug. I smiled at him. He pulled away slightly, looking me in the eye. He edged closer, and closer. I stayed stock still.

"Pwomise me something?"

"Anything Zuma."

"Nevew fight with Lexi again about something that is no ones fault."

"I promise that I'll never do that agai- mph!" Before I could finish my sentence, Zuma pounced on me, making me land on my back and he kissed me. Like making out kissing me! Not that I was complaining. I kissed back with equal force, closing my eyes, getting lost in the moment. After five minutes, we pulled away, panting from loss of oxygen. Me and Zuma lay together, side by side, on the balcony, overlooking the city. Even as we snuggled up together, Zuma made sure that our tails were entwined and he rested against me. I kissed Zuma's neck as he whimpered happily, nuzzling into my chest.

*Skye's POV*

Me and Chase were still wide awake in our room, snuggled up on his bed. I had Blue curled up on one side of me and Chase on the other, leaning over to kiss my neck. I leaned into him and whined happily, my tail wagging at a hundred miles an hour. As far as we knew, the others were asleep. Rocky and Zuma had come back in and both fell asleep on the Labrador's bed. Rocky apologised to us all and told us that he and Lexi were ok now. Of course, me and the others saw the loving attention they were subtly giving each other, hugs, kisses, that sort of thing. I was happy for them both. Speaking of happiness, I closed my eyes in pure bliss as Chase carried on fussing over me.

"You're...So...cute...when you...whimper like...that..." He murmured into my fur between kisses.

"I bet he can turn those whimpers into something else." Giggled the husky across the room.

"Ev!" I groaned.

"Is she wrong?" Asked Marshall who had is paw around his girlfriend. Me and Chase turned beet red.

"I'll take that as a no?" He laughed.

"Shut up Marshall."

"Besides. Blue is right next to us." I Said, laughing slightly in an attempt to get rid of the small amount of tension in the air. We all laughed and talked for a bit longer before I felt a weight on my shoulder. I peered and saw that Chase had fallen asleep on me. I looked over to our friends and saw that everyone was fast asleep. I smiled and turned back, giving the German Shepard a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered before laying down next to him. He pulled me closer in his sleep.

"I love you too." He mumbled.


	24. Jump

*Marshall's POV*

This was it. Today was the day. The day I was going to compete in the agility competition. I awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns coming from downstairs. We all woke up and ran to the kitchen, Chase carrying Skye and Blue. As Lexi put plates on the table for all of us, we sat around the table and talked about anything and everything.

"Dig in you guys." Lexi smiled, petting my head. "It's gonna be one heck of a day."

"And you know, not only is Marshall competing but I can start my hydrotherapy today!" Skye smiled.

Everyone was happy and nothing could change that.

*Rocky's POV*

We all finished breakfast with only one hash brown left on the plate at the centre of the table. Typically, me and the other boys were arguing over who would get it.

"No me! I'm the oldest!" Said Chase.

"Well I'm competing today!"

"Um hello! Biggest stomach!" Called Rubble.

"Uh nearly lost my nose but I held it togethew." Argued Zuma.

"Excuse me! Who was there for you? That's right me!"

The girls looked like they were going to rip their hair out. Lexi slammed her hand on the table, making us wince. She had put Blue down on the sofa after giving him his puppy milk.

"There's one way to settle this." She sighed, picking up the remaining item of food. She split it in half and then the two halves in half. She gave one piece to Zaidy, Skye, Everest and ate one herself. "None of you get it." All the girls smiled triumphantly as we watched them opened mouthed.

*Everest's POV*

We arrived at the park at exactly 12 o'clock. Marshall was buzzing with excitement. Lexi set down a picnic blanket on the grass and a pillow for Skye to lay on. We were right next to the agility course so we had a great view. I noticed that all of the other competing pups were older than Marshall, bigger and stronger too. Don't get me wrong I love this clumsy Dalmatian with all my heart but I didn't want him to get upset if he didn't win, I know how hard he's trained this past week. _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _Ev?_ _Don't_ _doubt_ _him!_

Lexi's boyfriend, Austin joined us soon after we arrived. He and Lexi sat and talked while Rubble and Zaidy chased a ball around the park, Rocky and Zuma were playing tag, me and Marshall were laying in the sun watching the competition and Chase and Skye were laying and watching Blue try and run around. I was glad they were together.

"You're gonna do great." I smiled.

"Ya think?" Marshall tilted his head to the side.

"Yep. And even if you don't win, you'll still be number one somewhere else."

"Where?"

"My heart. Cheesy I know, but true." I rested my head on his shoulder as his paw wrapped around me.

"Love you Ev." He smiled.

"I love you too. Marsh."

"Marshall! We're next!" Lexi Called, standing up.

"Coming! Wish me luck." He gave me a peck on the cheek before making his way over to join Lexi, ready to start.

*Lexi's POV*

Me and Marshall got ready while the dog and owner before us finished. It was one of Dylan's friends, Samuel, and his Doberman pup, Carlos. I watched as they crossed the finish line and Sam walked back, leaning on the final jump to catch his breath. Marshall gulped at the sight of the jump. It was a solid wood wall that was about twice his height. I walked back a few paces.

"You ok?" I turned to the Dalmatian.

"Y-Yeah. Just nervous."

"You'll do great Marshall. Just remember what I've always taught you." I smiled.

"Do my best forget the rest." We said.

I returned to my place and we heard the starting whistle, sending us out for our run. Marshall ended up overtaking me as I had to try desperately to catch up even though he knew what he was doing.

We were almost finished when I quickly glanced at the the other pups who were sat watching, next to the final jump in the sun. All were smiling but Chase had a worried expression on his face. I followed his gaze to the last jump and saw something shine in the light on top of it. A very small but deadly sharp blade. My blood ran cold as I looked at the dally that was nearly at said jump. He hadn't noticed anything wrong. I wasn't allowed to remove it because I would be 'tampering with equipment'. I looked at the obstacle again. It was quite broad where as Marshall was quite a lean dog.

"Marshall! Move to the left a little!" I called.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Trust me!" He obeyed and cleared the obstacle by a few millimetres. I breathed a sigh of relief when we crossed the finish line. All the pups ran over to their friend. I, on the other hand, walked back to the course. We were the last competitors today so no one was using the course now. I pulled the blade out of the jump without injury or anyone noticing. I marched over to Sam and Carlos, holding the object in my hand.

"Care to explain?"

"Just following orders." He held his hands up and smirked.

"You could've killed Marshall!"

"And what could you have done? You're just a girl, not to mention a weak one that scar you have proves it." My hand fell onto my t-shirt where beneath it lay my scar from years ago.

"If any of you pull a stunt like that I swear I'll-"

"You'll What? Set the dogs on me!?" He laughed. I smirked to myself.

"Not the dogs. But someone a lot stronger." I threw the blade in the bin and returned to the pack of pups that were darting around in a game of tag, Blue trying to chase after Marshall and grab his tail. I laughed and sat next to Skye who was smiling after the pup.

"You wanna start your hydro when we get home?" I asked.

"Yes please Lex!" She beamed. "It's so annoying not being able to walk when I want to. I had to wake Chase up last night to take me to the bathroom, he fell asleep on the landing." She laughed.

*Chase's POV*

I sat and watched the other pups play while we waited for the results of the competition. Blue was chasing Marshall, jumping to try and catch his tail. I chuckled to myself and turned to join Skye and Lexi. They were both smiling at me.

"How's your pup then?" Lexi said, scratching me behind the ears.

"He's fine." I laughed, snuggling up to Skye who was happily yapping about her hydrotherapy. After five minutes, she froze. She was staring straight ahead.

"Chase." She said. "Chase."

"What?"

"Look." I turned to see a large Doberman stood behind Blue who was facing us, oblivious to the large dog. Without hesitation, I ran over to him, Marshall and Rocky following me after seeing what was happening. Just as the dog was about to pounce, me, Marshall and Rocky stood between them.

"Back it up." I warned, Blue stood behind me, trembling. Even though the dog was _way_ bigger than me, I wasn't scared.

"Or what?" He snarled. Rocky stepped forward.

"Or I'll be forced to have your vocal chords for dinner." He growled, getting in the older dogs face. Again, Rocky wore the vicious expression that he had when Zuma was hurt. There was something odd about it but I couldn't work out what...

The two dogs stared each other down, the Doberman realising that he wasn't going to win this. The mixed breed stepped forward, making the dog whimper and run away. All three of us then turned our attention to the grey and white pup behind me.

"Blue. Are you ok?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm...I'm ok." He stuttered.

"Come on." Marshall nudged him gently. "Let's got you back to your mum." We walked back to Skye who had watched what happened. As soon and Blue was on the pillow, she pulled him over and into a protective hug, weeping slightly.

"Blue what have I told you about not wandering too far?"

"Sorry Mama." He whimpered.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm just glad you're ok."

I looked at Lexi who hadn't even noticed what happened. She was now getting ready for the award giving part of the day with Marshall. I focused back on Blue and Skye, walking over and giving them both a hug. If anything happened to either of them, I'd never forgive myself. They were my family, and they meant the world to me.


	25. Victory

*Zuma's POV*

We all gathered around with the other pups and owners, awaiting the results. Marshall was shaking with a mix of fear and excitement. I nudged him.

"Whatevew you do Mawshall, we'll be pwoud of you." I smiled.

"Thanks Zuma." He smiled down at me. I stepped back to my left, pulling Rocky's paw over me. I noticed one of Dylan's friends and his pup looking smug. Clearly they assumed they had won. We all listened as the top three spots were announced.

"In third place, we have Harley and Jenna," a bright eyed beagle hopped over to the judge with a brunette haired girl in tow. They accepted their certificates and stood at the front of the group as the other places were announced;

"In second place, Jess and James." A small brown bull terrier walked up, a smile stretched upon her face, "and in first place, despite being the youngest pup here is Marshall and Lexi." All of us howled as the surprised duo walked to the front of the group. Marshall accepting a medal and Lexi a certificate. Pictures were taken and Lexi Called us over as the crowd dispersed.

"Come on you guys, this ones for the Facebook page." She said. We all stood around Marshall, Chase setting Skye in front of him with Blue. All of us pulled a weird face. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue making Lexi laugh.

"Come on you guys! Can we take one normal one too?" She smiled. We all smiled proudly next to our friend as Lexi took a few pictures with her phone.

"Ready to go?" Austin called from the car.

"We're coming! Ready guys?" We all nodded and ran to the end of the park, Marshall's medal flying up and hitting him in the face. Lexi laughed and shook her head before picking up Skye.

"Ready for your hydro?"

"You bet!"

*Skye's POV*

After arriving back and Lexi posting on our Facebook page, she grabbed a float vest for me and we headed to the pool with Zuma following, Ready for a swim. As soon the girl set me in the water, I instinctively paddled my feet. I couldn't feel any pain. Lexi smiled from the other side. She was wearing her tank top and some swim shorts.

"That's it Skye!" She encouraged. In no time, I reached Lexi with a smile on my face.

"I feel better already!" I said.

"Glad to hear it." Chase smiled, sitting next to the pool.

"Thanks. Wait! Where's Blue!?" I panicked.

"Playing with Rubble and Zaidy. Oh and Marshall and Everest went up for a nap." He shrugged.

"I guess Marshall's tired. He did so well today."

"Couldn't be more proud of him." Lexi confessed. Rocky walked over and sat next to Chase, watching his boyfriend swim.

We were having fun and had been in the pool for about an hour when Lexi got out and was drying off and quickly went inside to get dressed. She came back wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She had a suede cord with a crystal hanging around her neck and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. I swam up to Chase again, slightly irritated that I had to still wear the god damn vest but happy that my leg wasn't painful.

*Chase's POV*

Skye paddled to the edge next to me.

"You're doing great." I chuckled at her excited expression.

"Well I did only injure one leg so I guess that's why." There was a flash of grey and white fur, which Zuma caught before it landed in the pool. Me and Skye simultaneously looked at the young pup on the Labrador's back.

"Blue." We groaned. Skye gave him the famous 'look' which made him smile sheepishly.

"Sorry mama." He sighed. The others laughed and Zuma carried him to the edge of the pool where he scrambled out and sat next to me.

"When you're bigger, bud." I nudged the pup before he ran back to join Rubble and Zaidy

"Be careful!" We called after him, making the others laugh.

"What?" We chorused.

"What're you guys gonna be like when you have pups of your own?" Rocky snorted.

"Yeah you two awe weally ovewpwotective." Zuma laughed.

"We're not that bad!" I defended, pulling Skye out of the water who proceeded to shake, flicking water over Rocky.

"Eew! Wet! Wet! Wet!" He yelped, running for a towel.

"Guess what?!" Austin yelled, running out of the house.

"What?" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"As a celebration of yours and Marshall's success, I have got tickets to the next basketball game, meaning that me and the boys are out of your hair for a night!"

"Thank Christ for that!"

"Oi!"

"Looks like I'm calling Layla and Ashley for a girls night. Sound good girls?"

"You bet!" Skye and Zaidy chorused.

"Let me see," Austin said, producing the tickets from his pocket. "One for me, Chase, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma." He smiled triumphantly. Lexi gave him an amused smile.

"Forgetting anyone?" Austin looked confused and counted on his fingers.

"Oh crud." He sighed, taking a hand through his hair.

"Looks like you're an honorary girl for a night Rock." I sniggered. Lexi swatted me over the head.

"Now now be nice to your brother." She smirked.

"He's not really my brother is he though Lex?"

"Technically."

"Not biologically."

"Be nice or I'll make you watch titanic in front of the others."

"You wouldn't dare." I smirked. Lexi crouched down and gave me a playfully scary glare.

"Try me." I gulped. Rocky was laughing like a loon as he made his way over to us with Zuma by his side.

"If girls can scare you like that then I'm all in." He smiled.

"Girls don't scare me." I rolled me eyes.

"Really?" Asked Lexi. Her, Zaidy and Skye were all glaring at me, baring their teeth. I tried to avoid any eye contact.

"O-ok...maybe they're a little scary." I stuttered. Everyone burst out laughing. Skye took a few steps and sat next to me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Could be worse. I could scare you and not love you." She smiled.

"That it a scary thought." I smirked, closing the gap between our muzzles.

"Ugh my eyes!" Yelled Zuma, jokingly.


	26. Girls (and Rocky's) night

*Everest's POV*

"Kinda miss 'em already..." Skye wandered aloud.

"We'll be fine." Lexi reassured her. There was a knock at the door, meaning that Lexi's friends were here.

"Wait it's nine already?!" Skye yipped. "Blue! Time for bed!" She called slowly walking to find the pup.

"Glad she can walk now." Rocky said.

"Huh? Oh yeah me too." I said. My mind had been focused on other things.

"You ok Ev?" He Asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been acting...different that's all." He shrugged. Lexi walked back into her room with Ashley and Layla in tow. Layla carried five pizza boxes and Ashley carried a bag full of sweets.

"You guys all set for tonight?" Layla asked excitedly.

"You bet!" Me and Zaidy smiled.

"I guess..." Rocky mumbled. He still wasn't too thrilled that Austin forgot him when he bought the tickets last week.

"Rocky you'll be fine." Lexi laughed at the mixed breed.

"If you're sure, just please don't talk about boys all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Why? That's one thing we all have in common." Skye joked, walking back into the room.

"Shut up Skye!" He couldn't help but laugh. "And in case you're forgetting; I'm taken."

"So are we!" All the girls said. "Anyway, Layla you have Romeo and Juliet with you?"

"Yep"

"Well put it on!" We all settled down and watched the movie, the girls occasionally swooning over Leonardo de Caprio. My mind still wasn't focused on what we were doing. It was somewhere totally different...

*Rocky's POV*

After a few hours, we were watching all of Lexi's 'Miranda' DVDs and laughing the whole way through. This night wasn't as bad as I though it was gonna be. Lexi looked past me to the unusually quiet husky, who's mind was elsewhere. Me and Lexi looked at each other, silently communicating through our eyes.

 _Is_ _she_ _ok?_

 _She_ _said_ _she_ _was_ _fine._

 _Her_ _and_ _Marshall_ _have been acting_ _really_ _different_ _since_ _the_ _competition_

 _I_ _know_.

"Ev are you ok?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah...I'm great." She smiled. The other girls exchanged a look and glanced at Everest again. Skye's eyes widened but she stayed silent. I'm guessing that she's figured something out. I mean, who knows Everest better than her best friend?

"Just going outside for some air." Everest smiled, making her way outside.

"Ok." We all watched her leave then looked at Skye.

"What's up with Ev?"

"I think I know..." Skye said quietly.

"What?"

"She and Marshall may have-"

"Say no more!" I yelped, covering my ears. Lexi pulled me up.

"Oh grow up Rock." She laughed. We heard Everest giggling and talking to someone. We all went quiet and listened.

"Bye baby." She said.

"Adios hermosa." We heard Marshall's voice through her pup tag.

"How can he speak Spanish?" I wandered aloud.

"Maybe because I spoke it a lot when you guys were growing up. I can speak Spanish, French, Japanese and Irish."

"Maybe." Skye agreed.

"That's a lot of languages to know."

"That's nothing. Zaidy can speak those plus, Arabic, Greek, Latin, German and Danish." Lexi said. I stared at the pug in amazement. _How?_ Everest walked back into the room and Lexi gave us a look that said 'say nothing.'

We all carried on like normal but we were now unnaturally quite.

*Lexi's POV*

Things took an awkward turn once we found out why Everest and Marshall had been acting strangely. Id made sure that the others wouldn't say anything, after all, they don't have to tell us if they don't want us to know and if they don't we should respect that. It did kinda puzzle me though - I always thought Chase and Skye would end up doing it first. We were now part way through series three of Miranda when I noticed Rocky look at Ev again. _Don't_ _blow_ _it_ _kiddo_. He looked away then back again, clearly uncomfortable now we knew what was up. I turned back to the TV only to hear the mixed breed sigh in frustration before saying out of the blue.

"Have you and Marshall done it?"

"Rocky!"me and the others yelled while the husky slowly turned bright red.

"Hmm." Everest looked down and nodded her head.

"I knew it!" Skye Said triumphantly.

"Wait you knew?!"

"We kinda guessed. Sorry but _someone_ wasn't supposed to say anything."

"So you don't care?"

"No." I laughed.

"The way I see it Ev," Said Skye, walking to sit with her best friend. "You and Marshall love each other. It was gonna happen at some point."

"All due respect here," Layla said. "Marshall has never seemed that..." she waved her hand trying to find the right word.

"Mature?" Everest suggested.

"Yeah. So how did...?"

"Guys I don't need to know this." Rocky grumbled. We turned and gave him a glare.

"I don't know it just did." Everest said. "One minute we're making out, then he starts speaking Spanish to me..." she had a dreamy smile on her face. Me and the girls nodded in agreement, if there was one weakness for a girl, it was a guy talking Spanish. Don't know what it was but we thought it was hot. "Then we're...Yeah.".

"Really? Speaking Spanish to you?" Rocky snorted.

"Hey if a guy can do it it's hot." Skye defended. Everest blushed again.

"Ok guys I think we're making Ev a bit uncomfortable now." I giggled. Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?" Asked Zaidy.

"Lexi! I know! We could go on a photo shoot you know to showcase your new designs." Ashley suggested.

"That is not a bad idea! What do you say girls?"

"Sounds Like fun." They smiled.

"Great." Rocky rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine. You can just help us when we need it." I said.

"So much for nothing too girly." He muttered.

"Would you rather be in here by yourself?"

"No."

"Well then. Let's get some outfits and cameras ready, we can do it tomorrow."


	27. Misunderstood

*Marshall's POV*

As soon as me and Everest ended our call, I instantly missed her. Her eyes, her fur, her smile, just everything about her. I wandered over to the bed in the hotel room that I had to share with Chase.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Marshall you're my best friend and I'm not stupid." He smirked. "Stop moping like a lovesick puppy."

"I am a lovesick puppy." I laughed.

"Geez it's one night. The girls are with Lexi, probably having a blast and Rocky is probably going insane." I could tell he was about to ask me a question. One I really didn't want to answer right now because even if I lied, Chase would sniff out the truth somehow. Luckily for me, Zuma ran over to us.

"Dudes you've gotta see this!" He said urgently. We followed him to where he and Rubble were on Austin's IPad. I noticed that Zuma was signed into his Facebook and on our page. There was the photo of us all from a week the agility competition.

"Wow three hundred likes!" I noted.

"That's not why we called you ovew..."

*Chase's POV*

"Huh?"

"Don't go all cwazy in us but...just wead." Zuma said nervously. He opened up the comment section and pointed to a long-ish comment.

'Is that a pit bull!? You can't seriously be letting the pups near it. Those dogs are born killers. If I were you I'd have it put down before it can hurt anyone. If that thing joins the paw patrol, no one will want your help. They'll fear for their safety if its on the team.' I read that over and over again, anger consuming me, so much so that I didn't even notice I was growling.

"Chase...calm d-down..." Rubble stuttered.

"Y-Yeah dude. You've got that look on youw face."

"Calm down?" I growled quietly. "Calm down?!" The two yipped in fright. "People prejudge Blue because of his breed, my pup, and you expect me to stay calm?!"

"Chase." Marshall said from beside me. I turned only to be met with a slap in the face. I shook my head and blinked, looking at the Dalmatian, Rubble and Zuma holding their breath.

"Thanks pal, I think I needed that."

"Too right you did!" He nodded. "What did you call Blue?"

"Huh?"

"Just a second ago, what did you call. Blue?"

I thought back to my small fit of anger. "My...pup..." I said, realising what I'd said. "I called him my pup." The other three smiled at me. We were silent for a while before I noticed something odd. Marshall was acting more...mature. Come to think of it, he had been since...

"Marshall?" I smiled. "Can I have a word?" I nodded over to the bathroom. He gulped and followed me.

? next day?

*Skye's POV*

Today, we were going out on a photo shoot with Lexi. Me, Ev, and Zaidy excitedly followed the girls who were carrying a few different outfits for us and Lexi with her camera and tripod. Rocky had taken the challenge of holding Blue's lead. As soon as we arrived at the park, we found a spot to take a few photos. Everest volunteered to go first so while Lexi was helping her into her dress, I talked to Blue.

"Be good Blue ok? There are a lot of dogs here so make sure you stick close."

"Yes mama." He licked my cheek and I let him off the lead.

"You ok Rock?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"I know you're missing Zuma. They'll be back tonight." I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, anyways, I should be helping you guys." He laughed and we headed over to the steps where Lexi and Everest were. The husky was facing us and looking at the camera. After a few shots, Lexi suggested to Ev that she turned around. As she did so, the long skirt of the dress flowed down the steps like a waterfall. The teal fabric shimmering in the light. Even Rocky's jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"That's it now look over your shoulder then down but focus your eyes this way." Lexi called. A few more shots later, it was my turn.

"Break a leg." Rocky said. "Well not literally."

"Thanks Rock."

*Zaidy's POV*

After a few hours, me, the girls and Rocky and Blue went back home and Lexi was going through the photos that she took. All of them were stunning. We helped her decide on a few and she uploaded them to her website. By this time it was seven in the evening (there were a lot of photos).

"So you just run this online?" Skye asked, sitting on the girls lap. Ashley and Layla had gone home so me and Ev just sat by Lexi's feet.

"Yea." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong it would be great to have a studio and shop but there's nothing around here and I don't want to move any further away from Ryder and you guys."

"You'll find somewhere." Everest places a paw on Lexi's foot.

"Thanks girls." She pulled us up for a group hug. There was a notification from Lexi's phone. She opened it up and frowned.

"What's up?" I ask.

"That post from the agility."

"What about it?" Ev tilted her head.

"I've just got a notification to say it's reached four hundred likes,"

"Well that's great."

"Guys let her finish." Skye Said.

"Just read." She showed us her phone which was now focused on a comment;

'Is that a pit bull?! You can't seriously be letting the pups near it. Those things are born killers. If I were you I'd have it put down before it can hurt anyone,'

I looked at Skye who had tears in her eyes.

'If that thing joins the paw patrol, no one will want your help. They'll all fear for their own safety if it's on the team.' By now, Skye was crying her eyes out and Everest was suppressing a growl. The door creaked open and we looked to see Blue.

"Mama?"

"Hmm, Yes Blue." Skye wiped away her tears.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She hopped down and walked over to the pup. "Sure honey, anything."

"Well I wanted to play with some other pups in the park but why did their owners pull them away from me?" The pup had tears in his eyes as the blonde cockapoo pulled him into a tight hug. She looked at us and we looked back, unsure of how to answer the sudden question. Luckily, the front door opened and all of our heads snapped toward it.

"Daddy!" Blue yelped, running and pouncing on the German Shepard, covering his face in licks.

"Hey Blue." He smiled up at the pup. "Hi Skye." He smiled at his girlfriend who now stood beside them.

"Blue why don't you go and play with Uncle Marshall and Auntie Everest? I need to talk to your dad about something." Usually, the 't' word sent panic to most males but Chase gave a knowing look. I think everyone except Blue knew what they needed to talk about.


	28. Prove them wrong

*Chase's POV*

As soon and me and Skye were sat on the balcony, she burst into tears. I didn't know what to say so I just pulled her into my chest and let her cry all over me. A good few minutes later, she stopped and looked at me.

"Chase what're we gonna do?" She whimpered. "We can't let people treat Blue like that and we can't tell him what people have said or what they think about him - he's way to young to understand." She started crying again.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." She looked up at me, tears staining her fur. "We're gonna prove them wrong. As long as we're here, we can make sure Blue is nothing like what they expect. Compared to him, Rubble will seem vicious." She laughed a bit but I could tell she wasn't completely sure.

"Look let's not worry too much about it now." I licked away her tears and we sat looking out over the city, my paw around Skye's shoulder.

"You know about Ev and Marshall?" She asked.

"Yep. I guessed last night and kinda made him admit it." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical spy."

"That's me." I noticed she had a sudden blank expression on her face as she looked at the night sky. "Treat for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about my dad. Y'know, He never liked that I wanted to save people he always wanted me to go into the fashion business like him and mum. Now I've done some modelling for Lexi with Ev and Zaidy, what if he tries to track me down and make me go with him?"

"I won't let you go anywhere Skye, I love you too much to lose you."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. Heck, I'd use my handcuffs to stop you leaving."

"Is that right?" She gave a sly smirk and kissed me. "I love you too Chase."

"You've got that look on your face." I said.

"Hmm?"

"When your up to something, you have that look on your face."

"Well I was thinking, we're up here, everyone else is downstairs and watching TV..." she kissed me again and grabbed my ear, pulling me inside.

"Skye! We can't." I laughed, following her inside.

"Why not? Lexi won't know or care." She winked at me and turned around again. We were interrupted by Zuma and Rocky from downstairs.

"Bashful Huh?" Zuma said. "Come on Wocky."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstaiws." The two ran past us, Zuma dragging Rocky by the ear into our room and slamming the door.

"Oh come on!" Me and Skye yelped.

*Rocky's POV*

As soon as he'd slammed the door shut, Zuma pushed me down onto his bed and pressed his lips forcefully on mine. I kissed him back, wrapping a paw around to the back of his neck and pushing him closer to me. The lab turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss and moving his tongue into my mouth. I followed in suit and soon reminded myself to breath through my nose to make this last longer.

"Zuma?" I said still kissing him.

"Hmm."

"You really wanna do this?" He pulled away from me and lay at my side.

"I'm weady if you awe." He said. I bit my lip and thought. "I undewstand if- mph!" I kissed the lab again, taking control. He closed his eyes and pulled my paws around him, moaning as I kissed him harder.

"Come on alweady." He whined.

"If that's what you want."

*Lexi's POV*

I'm so glad the walls of this house are thick and pretty much soundproof. Me, Austin, Marshall and Everest just sat staring at each other for a few seconds. Blue was outside playing with Rubble and Zaidy.

"I think Blue will be having a later bed time..." Everest giggled as the mixed breed was dragged upstairs by his boyfriend. We heard the door slam, followed by Chase and Skye yelling in frustration.

"Oh come on!" Me and the others looked at each other and burst out laughing. The cockapoo and German Shepherd walked into the room and sat together on the sofa.

"You ok?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah...just fine." Chase said. Marshall sniggered only to be bopped on the head by the husky.

"What?" They asked.

"Nothing." The rest of us laughed. Blue, Rubble and Zaidy walked in.

"Mama isn't it my bed time?" Blue asked. The six of us that knew all jumped forward.

"No!"

"Um...why don't we watch a movie? You can stay up later sweetheart." Skye smiled, exchanging a nervous glance with the rest of us.

"What's going on?" Rubble asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." We smiled. "Why don't you pick out a movie?" I suggested.

"Yeah a very long movie." Chase gulped. The three younger dogs ran to the cabinet and the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief. As much as they were a part of the group, rubble and Zaidy were still the youngest and hence most clueless in the nicest way possible. Plus, I had to keep some innocence in the form of the pups.

*Zuma's POV*

Rocky collapsed beside me, both of us panting heavily. We were laying on our sides and he nuzzled my neck, embracing me in his paws with my back against his chest.

"That...was..."

"Wow..."

"Wocky I love you."

"I love you too Zuma." He kissed my neck gently, making me whine happily. I shivered, partly from my mate's touch but partly from the cold as the window was opened slightly. Rocky shifted and pulled my blanket over us. The movement made me yipe a little. He pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me again.

"I only moved to get the blanket." He chuckled.

"That's not why I yiped." I smirked.

"Huh? Why'd you do it?" I gave him a knowing look and nodded my head towards the other end of the bed, making the nixed breed blush heavily.

"Oh right..." he moved again but I stopped him.

"No. Stay thewe." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ok _mi_ _amour_." He murmured into my fur. That alone sent a shiver down my spine. He noticed my slight movement and giggled.

"What? You know that I find that-"

"I know. _Te_ _amo_ _mucho_ _bebe_."

" _Yo_ _también_ _te_ _amo_." I turned my head to give him a quick peck on the lips before we drifted off to sleep, cuddled tightly together.


	29. Aiyana

*Lexi's POV*

After watching a movie and making Chase make sure that Rocky and Zuma weren't still...occupied, he and Skye took Blue up to bed and everyone else followed, myself included. Part way through the night, I woke up, an intense itch on my arm. Weird. That only happens when...

I jumped out of bed and grabbed a jacket, heading for the garden quickly but quietly. I opened the door and sure enough, stood there was Aiyana. The wolf stood tall and proud, her grey fur seemingly shining in the moonlight. Her amber-gold eyes glowing and the crystal she always had was hanging around her neck.

"Aiyana!" I cried, running to give the canine a hug.

"Lexi. I'm in danger. The pack, they're after me." She whimpered.

"Come on. You can stay with me for the night." I led her inside and she followed me up to my bed, taking up the right side. In no time, she fell asleep. I ran my hand over her strong body. I knew that this was important. Aiyana needed me. Ever since her father and mother died, she was supposed to be the alpha of the pack but they had banished her when she refused to find a mate. I was all she had left, when she had nowhere to go, my door was open for her. This is gonna shock the pups.

*Blue's POV*

I woke up early in the morning and decided to wake up Lexi. When I walked into her room, I saw a large grey animal asleep on the bed with her. It looked like a dog but much, much bigger. I yelped and ran back, diving under the blanket and hiding between mum and dad. This however, woke them up.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Mum asked me through a yawn.

"Big...dog in...Lexi's room..." I shuddered. My parents exchanged a confused look before dad jumped off of the bed and went to have a look. He soon returned with a shocked look on his face. By this point, everyone was up; Uncle Marshall and Auntie Everest, Uncle Rubble, Auntie Zaidy, And uncles Rocky and Zuma. We all looked at dad expectantly.

"I think you should see this." He whimpered and led us to the girls room. Everyone froze when they saw the grey creature next to the human. Slowly, Lexi started to wake up. She looked at us all and smiled.

"Hey pups. What's wrong?" She asked. Had she not noticed the thing that was next to her?!

"Um Lex," Uncle Marshall started. "There's a wolf next to you." The girl turned and shrugged.

"I know."

*Marshall's POV*

If it was possible, I'm sure all of our jaws would've hit the floor. We stared at the blonde girl for a bit to process what she had said. The wolf started to stir, causing Blue to yelp and hide behind Chase and Skye, shivering. As the unusual canine sat up and nuzzled Lexi, we all watched on, confused.

"Pups." Lexi broke the silence. "This is Aiyana. She's a friend of mine." Lexi had an arm around the wolf who smiled at us. She seemed friendly but none of us dared move or speak. After a few minutes, Lexi led us all downstairs for breakfast and after sent the youngest pups (Rubble, Zaidy and Blue) outside to play. The rest of us sat in the living room, slowly getting acquainted with Lexi's guest.

"So Aiyana, this is Chase and Skye, Marshall and Everest, And that's Rocky and Zuma." She motioned to the respective couples. All of us stayed quiet.

"Guys I know this is weird but Aiyana is nice." I glanced from Lexi to the wolf who was looking at a certain mixed breed pup with great curiosity. I looked at the pair, they both had grey fur and the same colour eyes.

"Why don't we tell them something about me?" Aiyana suggested, "you know, break the ice a bit."

"If you want." Lexi smiled.

*Rocky's POV*

This wolf intrigued me. She seemed familiar but I didn't know her. After a brief pause, she told us about herself.

"Well my parents were the alphas of my pack. When I was little, I found out that my mother was having another pup but it wasn't my father's, a stray dog...had his way with her shall we say. When he was born, my father ordered the pup to be killed but I later learned that my mother left him at a humans house because she couldn't bring herself to kill him. A few months later, they were both killed while hunting, leaving me in charge. The elders tried to push me to find a mate but I refused so they banished me. I met Lexi and we became friends but I still live in the woods, alone." She sighed.

"So the crystals you wear?" Skye asked "Are they like a friendship thing?"

Lexi giggled. "They're so much more than that Skye, they have the power to heal minor injuries and strengthen the wearer."

"Some might call them magical." The wolf added.

"So you have no one? Like, you know nothing about your half brother?" I asked, curious.

"All I know is he was grey, and that my mother left him with a human." She frowned. We looked at each other for a second.

"When was he born?" I don't know what brought on this question but I felt I had to ask it. Aiyana thought then told me the date. I froze.

"P-pardon?"

"Yeah." She repeated the date. "Two years ago now." The others looked at Aiyana then me, eyes wide and processing the information. You could see Chase and Lexi putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Oh my god..." Lexi finally muttered.

"What?" Aiyana looked confused.

"Aiy I think... I think Rocky's your brother."

"What?!" We yelped, looking at each other.

"I'm part wolf!?"

"I'm dating someone who is part wolf!? Oh dudes this is so cool!"

"Zuma, as much as I love you, shut up a second." I nudged him.


	30. What if?

*Aiyana's POV*

Me, Lexi and the pups were all outside enjoying the sun. Rubble and Zaidy were playing basketball. Marshall and Everest were snuggled up at the far end of the garden. Skye and Zuma were in the pool, being watched by Chase who was sat with a very young pup called Blue. Which left me and Rocky sat together. The small grey pup sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just taking my brain a while to get used to this ." He said, looking up at me "I mean I always thought that I had no one and now to find out that I not only have a half sister but that I'm part wolf. Just a shock I guess."

"I'll bet." There was a pause. "I'm glad mother left you here with Lexi. She's a good girl and she'll always keep you safe. I know you're capable but-"

"That's the problem, I'm capable." He cut me off. "When I get really angry, I've noticed that my wolf instincts take over. It takes me a lot to snap out of it. What if...what if I hurt the others? Chase, Rubble, Skye, Blue, Everest, Marshall, Zaidy? Or Ryder or Lexi? What if I hurt Zuma?" He whimpered, a tear falling down his face. I nuzzled it away and he looked at me.

"Rocky you're a good pup. I know you'd never hurt the others, especially your mate." He blushed. "You can control it if you believe you can. But you can use that strength to help others and yourself when you need it."

"How do you know I can control it?"

"Well you've done ok these past two years haven't you?" He leaned into my side.

"Thanks sis."

I smiled, looking down at him. "No problem little bro."

*Zuma's POV*

I climbed out of the water and shook myself dry, soaking Blue and Chase in the process.

"Eww! Uncle Zuma!" Blue groaned.

"Sorry pal." I licked his cheek and looked over to where Rocky was laying with his sister. I felt a pang of sadness, what if Rocky left us for a pack? Left the paw patrol, left me... I whimpered at the thought and Chase sensed my discomfort.

"He won't leave us Zuma." He placed a paw on my shoulder.

"How can you know that?"

"Because he's Rocky. He enjoys his job too much." I gave a weak smile. "And he loves you." I looked at Chase.

"You'we suwe?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Chase." I smiled before running over to Rocky and Aiyana, joining them in the sun and pushing all negative thoughts out of my brain.

"Hey." Rocky greeted when he saw me, his tail wagging noticeably faster.

"Hi." I flopped down next to him and nuzzled his chest. He wrapped a paw around me and kissed my cheek. I noticed the wolf smile at us.

"Wocky? Are you still wowwied about Dylan?" I whimpered.

"Nah. Lexi will protect us. Besides if he hurts any of you guys he'll not only have her but me to deal with." I snorted a bit. "Hey!" He jabbed me playfully in the ribs.

"Sowwy it's just I don't heaw you gwowl much let alone get violent." He gave me 'the look' making my face heat up. "Ok so I've heawd you gwowl a bit."

"And I'm out!" Aiyana stood up and walked away, laughing.

*Chase's POV*

The entire day was spent hanging about in the sun and getting to know Rocky's sister. The sun began to set and we all headed inside. The door opened and Austin came charging in, a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"Lexi! Lexi!" He called happily. "Lexington Reed!"

"I hate when you use my full name." She groaned, walking up to her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"What's that?"

"You know how you really want to find somewhere to set up a studio and shop?"

"Yeah..."

"Look at this." He passed her the papers and she read on, her lips forming a smile.

"Austin this is incredible! But look at the price, I'd need to find a new house as well."

"I know but look at the location." He pointed. Lexi's smile grew bigger as she read the paper.

"You are the best!" She smiled, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Where is it?" I asked. They pulled apart and smiled.

"You'll see. I don't want to jinx it." I eyed her suspiciously but shook it off.

"Lex can we turn the spare room into a fort for the night?" Marshall asked, giving me a weird look. I rolled my eyes, understanding why.

"Sure that'll be fun." She gave me a similar look. _This_ _is_ _just_ _embarrassing_.

Everyone ran upstairs, humans and dogs, to get set in building the den but me and Skye hung back and sat watching TV for a while. The next thing we knew, Lexi was coming down to get snacks for everyone else. I looked outside and noticed that it was pitch black. The clock read that it was nine-thirty.

"Skye. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, never better." She turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Chase?"

"Hmm."

She bit her lip nervously. "Wanna go upstairs?" Her tail wagged slowly. I leaned forward so my muzzle was right next to her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." Before I could say anything else, she tackled and kissed me then grabbed my ear, pulling me upstairs to our room. _When_ _did_ _she_ _get_ _so_ _strong?_


	31. Wide awake

**Ok guys there is sexual content in this chapter, not a lot but it's here skip ahead (I'll tell you when it's** **safe) if** **you** **don't** **want** **to** **read** **that** **part.**

Skye's POV*

I pulled Chase into our room by his ear, both of us giggling quietly.

"Shhh." He whispered as he closed the door while I jumped onto his blue bed. He walked over and looked down at me before pressing his lips to mine forcefully. I closed my eyes and pulled him towards me, the feeling of his fur to mine giving me shivers.

"You...sure...you...wanna do...this?" He whined, still kissing me.

"Uh huh. Positive." I confirmed. He wrapped his paws around me and kissed my neck repeatedly. After a few moments, I felt him shift but nothing. He sighed.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I turned my neck to look at the German Shepherd. He looked down. "You do want to do this right?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't wanna hurt you." He whimpered, his eyes full of concern. I smiled at the worry that he had for me and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Chase. It'll only hurt for a few seconds, and I trust you." I gazed into his eyes to show him I meant every word.

"Ok." He breathed. I felt him resume kissing my neck as he moved his hips into mine. I yelped as it was slightly painful but as I guessed, Chase pulled back a little, worried that he'd hurt me.

"Skye are you ok?!"

"I'm f-fine."

"Really? You don't sound it."

"Chase I'm fine really." He was still worried but by now, the pain had faded and if I was honest I was getting impatient. While he was still asking if I was ok, I bucked my hips back making him close his eyes and groan. I smirked.

"You liked that Huh?"

"Mmm." His eyes were still closed and he stayed still. I moved my hips back again, earning another moan from Chase.

"Believe I'm fine now?" He nodded. "What're you waiting for?" I smirked, giving the German Shepherd another kiss. He exhaled heavily and moved his hips into mine again, making me moan out in pleasure. I don't know how long we took, but I didn't care. Me and Chase were...there, you know what I mean.

"S-Skye...I think...I'm..."

"I know. I know."

 **(Ok guys, you're safe**? **)**

*Marshall's POV*

The younger pups had fallen asleep while me, Ev, Zuma, Rocky, Lexi, Austin and Aiyana were wide awake. We would've probably been asleep if it wasn't for...a certain couple of pups...

"I thought you said the walls were near enough soundproof." Austin yawned.

"Well I was fucking wrong wasn't I!?" Lexi snapped.

"Language!" I laughed

"English!" She sassed, causing the rest of us to laugh. Suddenly, there was a loud howl from across the hall then silence. We all exchanged looks of mixed emotions.

"Ya think we might be able to get some sleep now?" Everest asked. There were a few moments of silence before we heard Skye and Chase. Again.

"Maybe not." Zuma hit his head against the wall.

"Damn, they may have been the last of us six to lose it but they're the first for round two!" Rocky muttered.

"Rocky!" Lexi hissed, throwing a pillow at him. "May as well find a movie to watch."

"But we can't all crowd around your phone." I pointed out.

"I can make a projector. Wanna help Rock?"

"Don't lose it, reuse it!" He yelped happily. They found a shoebox, magnifying glass and a pair of scissors. The magnifying glass enlarged the picture on Lexi's phone screen and it shone onto the wall.

"Pitch perfect?" She asked.

"Yeah." We all nodded and watched movies for the entire night. One things for sure, we weren't sleeping...

*Rocky's POV*

Me, Aiyana, Lexi, Austin, Zuma, Marshall and Everest were all sat around the table, coffee in our mugs and bowls. We didn't get any sleep last night and needed the caffeine. Lexis eyes slowly drooped closed and her head lowered, hitting the table. The impact jolted her awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She gasped, lifting her head again. We let out a small laugh. Before we could say anything else, Chase wandered up into the room and jumped up onto the kitchen bench next to me. He was smiling, away with the fairies.

"Morning." Marshall muttered.

"Good morning." The German Shepherd chirped.

"Sleep well?" Zuma teased.

"Yeah...really well..." he sighed.

"Glad someone did." Lexi groaned, resting her forehead on her fist.

"Huh?" Chase looked up, snapping back to reality. "Wow you all look exhausted!"

"Nah shit Sherlock." I whispered, conscious that the younger pups may be awake.

"Alright don't get like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Dude it's youw fault we'we all tiwed." Zuma snapped, his head resting on my shoulder.

"How?" We all looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Everest chipped in.

"No. How is it my fault?"

"Well," Lexi started. "To be precise it's only half your fault..." she gave him a look that said it all.

"Oh." The German Shepherd blushed, looking down. "Sorry 'bout that..."

"You are so having Blue sleep in with you two tonight if it stops you doing it." Marshall Said. There were footsteps coming from the hall and Skye walked into the room, sitting next to Chase and nuzzling him.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning." We muttered. She noticed our state and, unlike Chase, put the puzzle pieces together herself and blushed in realisation.

"Are the others up yet?" Lexi asked, desperate to not have to talk about certain things.

"Rubble and Zaidy are stirring but Blue is out like a light." Skye smiled. She usually checked on the others when she woke up. The two younger pups bounded I to the room, refreshed from their sleep because, unlike us, they heard nothing last night. How I envied them.

"Morning you two. Nice dreams?" Lexi greeted.

"Can't remember." They laughed. This was typical of them, they never remember their dreams unless it was about food.

"Anyway how was your night in the den?" Skye asked, trying to avoid any awkwardness. Little did she know she was going to walk right into it...

*Everest's POV*

"It was ok I guess. We played some games, watched some movie, stuff like that." I replied.

"Well we didn't play one game because Skye and Chase had it." Zaidy Said. We all looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" Aiyana asked the pug.

"Yeah, you know our trivia card game." We all looked at the younger pups, confused.

"How do you know that they were playing that?" I asked, giving my best friend and her mate a sideways glance.

"Well someone had to use the bathroom last night and was afraid of the dark so I walked him and we could hear them. And Chase why didn't you give Skye the harder questions like she asked?" Lexi and a few of the others spat their coffee out and spluttered with laughter as the bulldog and pug looked at us like we were insane. "Why don't you two go upstairs," Lexi said, composing herself. "I'll bring up your breakfast."

The two gave us a strange look before going back upstairs while we tried to maintain straight faces. As soon as they were out of earshot, we all turned to the blushing couple and all it took was one look at their faces for us to all howl with laughter.

"Those two are too innocent for their own good!" Marshall laughed.

"Tell me about it." Grumbled Chase.

"Don't. Stop it! I'm actually crying here." Lexi laughed, wiping her tears away.


	32. The dance

*Skye's POV*

that evening, Zeus came around so he could look after Blue while the rest of us went to the dance. Lexi had told us to keep it casual as the dance was really just another excuse for karaoke. Still, me Everest and Zaidy wore our dresses and we were waiting for Lexi who was in the bathroom getting dressed. She opened the door and all of us were surprised. She was wearing a light grey skater dress that was made of a T-shirt like material and stopped just above her knee, a pair of beige ankle boots and her hair was scraped up into a ponytail being held by a small bun. She looked amazing. We walked downstairs and waited for Austin who bizarrely was running late.

"Where is he?" Lexi muttered, peering out of the window. "Ah finally." Austin opened the door and came into the living room. At the sight of him, we all cringed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, but he'd paired it with a denim jacket. It was a bit much.

"Mmm denim." Zaidy muttered, making us all giggle. **(You'll get that if you've seen any Danone advert)**

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Ummm..."

"Well..."

"You look like a _count_ ry and western singer." Lexi laughed. "Come here." She took off his jacket and put it on herself. "Perfect." Austin rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Right everyone. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" We all ran out to the car, ready for another great night.

"I hope Dylan doesn't pull another one of his stunts tonight." Lexi grumbled in the car.

"He hasn't tried to hurt us since the agility competition, that was almost three weeks ago now." Chase said.

"It's not just that. Whenever it's karaoke he'll sing a song that makes reference to flames, fire or burning. He thinks it's funny because of what happened. He'll always look at me when he sings them."

"You'll be fine Lex." Austin put a hand on her knee. "Besides you can whoop his ass at singing any day."

"And we can all help." Marshall yipped.

"Thanks guys."

"Why is it still a big deal, that probably sounds horrible of me I should have worded it better but-" Rocky started.

"It's fine I get what you mean." Lexi laughed but then grew quiet. "The thing is, since the incident, me - and Ryder - developed a serious fear of fire. I mean the first bonfire night after it happened, a spark flew off the fire and I screamed and climbed a tree. I can deal with candles but that's about it." She muttered.

"We're all scared of something Lexi be it spiders," Rubble shuddered. "Water," Rocky yipped. "Or even the dentist." I looked at Chase who whimpered at the thought. "But we can help you with it." I smiled.

"Thanks you guys. Anyway, we're here. Let's have a good night because next week is your last week with me."

"What!?"

"That's gone so quickly!"

"So much has happened though!" Don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to see Ryder again but I, and Chase, we're both worried about leaving Blue. We exchanged a sad look but pushed those thoughts aside. Tonight, we were gonna enjoy ourselves.

*Chase's POV*

The dance was a blast! There was a mixture of slow and fast songs so you could often see the couples slow dancing including me and Skye. But amidst the romantic moments, there was of course some lively songs and, as Lexi said, lots of karaoke. When Dylan walked on stage, we were all stood together, Lexi was tense as he looked over at her and smirked, causing Austin's grip around her to tighten protectively. When he started singing, Lexi looked ready to cry. Of course, her guess was right not only was the song involving the theme of fire but it was 'the things we lost in the fire'. The whole way through the song, he gave sideways glances and smirks to the girl who was just about holding it together. Me and the pups watching in disbelief at the insensitive nature the boy showed towards the blonde girl.

"That's it!" Rocky said, pulling us all to one side.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We are singing with Lexi and we are gonna prove that idiot wrong." We all looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "He only sings about fire because of Lexi's fear and he thinks she can't do it herself. She needs to show he has no impact on her so we will sing with her."

"How will that help?" Marshall asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because we are gonna sing 'just like fire'." We looked at each other, thinking the plan through.

"Ok," I nodded. "I'm in."

"Me too."

"And me."

"Let's do it."

"And us!" We ran over to Lexi and Rocky explained his idea to which she smiled and agreed, following us to the stage and awaiting our turn. As soon as we walked onto the stage, Lexi gave a nervous look at Rocky who smiled supportively. She took a deep breath and nodded to Layla who started the background music.

Lexi: " I know that I'm running out of time, I want it all.

And I'm wishing they'd stop trying to turn me off, I want it all.

Lexi, Marshall, Chase, Skye: I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher, feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars. Even when I give it all away, I want it all.

All but Rocky: we came here to run it, run it! Run it! We came here to run it, run it! Run it!

Lexi, Marshall, Everest: just like fire burning up the way, if I could light the world up for just one day. Watch this madness, colourful charades. No one can be just like me anyway.

Lexi, Chase, Skye: just like magic, I'll be flying free. Imma disappear when they come for me. I kick that ceiling. What you gonna say? No one can be just me anyway

Lexi, Zuma: And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same. See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game.

Lexi, Skye, Everest: And no matter the weather, we can do it better, you and me together forever and ever.

Lexi, Chase, Marshall: We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing

All but Rocky: We came here to run it, run it, run it! We came here to run it, run it! Run it!

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire

Run it, run it, run it

We came here to run it, run it, run it!

I noticed that despite ipthis being his idea, Rocky hadn't opened his mouth yet. He had a smirk on his face and stepped to Lexi's side. What was he up to?

Lexi, Rocky: So look I came here to run it, Just 'cause nobody's done it.

Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I've been here, I've done it

Impossible? Please Watch I do it with ease

You just gotta believe Come on, come on with me"

We all looked at him shocked. We hadn't expected that at all!

Lexi: "Oh, what's a girl to do?

Hey, what's a girl to do?

Oh, what's a girl to do?

Oh, what's a girl to do?

Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

All: Just like fire, burning up the way

If I can light the world up for just one day

Watch this madness, colorful charade

No one can be just like me any way

Just like magic, I'll be flying free

I'mma disappear when they come for me

I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?

No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire."

We all breathed heavily with smiles on our faces. I looked across at Dylan who's mouth was hanging open. We'd done it. Rocky's plan worked! I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while.


	33. The Last Night

*Marshall's POV*

"Well pups, it's been one hell of a holiday and I'm gonna miss you all but we are coming down in a week for Halloween so it won't be too long." Lexi smiled. We were having a chilled night in as Ryder was picking us up in the morning.

"What is Blue dressing up as?" Chase asked. Everyone else wasn't so secretive about their costumes; Lexi was dressing up as Uma, Rubble was going as Elvis, Zaidy wanted to be Cher and the rest of us were gonna be Uma's crew.

"You'll see." The girl smiled.

"Speaking of Blue," Skye Said, looking across at the German Shepherd. "Maybe we should spend some time with him. Just us three." He nodded and they headed upstairs. Blue had taken it hard that he wasn't going with the dogs who had raised him for the first two months of his life.

"Poor things." Lexi frowned. "They're all heartbroken."

"I can't say I envy them." Everest sighed. It was hard for all of us leaving Blue. We knew he was in good hands but it just wouldn't be the same without that little ball of energy.

*Skye's POV*

Me and Chase walked into our room and to the bed where Blue was laying.

"Blue sweetie?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He sniffed. Me and Chase looked at each other sadly.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chase asked gently. _Of_ _all_ _things_ _to_ _ask_ , _you_ _choose_ _that_.

"I don't want to stay here...I want to stay with you." He sobbed. We walked over and sat on either side of him, letting the pup cry on us.

"But you know Lexi will keep you safe."

"But...but she's not you two. She's not as fun as dad and her hugs aren't as great as Mama's." We smiled slightly.

"But we can still see you. You're coming down for Halloween remember."

"But you're still leaving me here. Mama? Dad?"

"Yes."

"Do you still...love me?"

"Blue how can you ask that of course we do!"

"And you still want me?"

"Blue why wouldn't we want you?" Chase was on the brink of tears.

"I-I don't know."

"Blue." He looked up from Chase's chest and looked at me. I wiped away his tears. "You are an amazing little pup and we love you no matter what. It wouldn't matter if you were a bad pup because you will always be loved by us and your aunties and uncles. We want you in our lives more than anything. We still want to see you and we will. Don't ever think otherwise." He blinked away his tears and nuzzled into me.

"Thanks Mama." He yawned. We all lay down, Chase pulling a blanket over us. We slowly started to fall asleep. As a family. For the last time for a while.

*Lexi's POV*

I was super excited. Now that sounds mean because the pups are leaving tomorrow but me, Austin, Zaidy and Blue are going to be with them for Halloween. I also get to open my studio the day after and my new house awaits. Well if you can call it a house, it'll be more like living with flat mates I guess. The pups have been desperately trying to find out where it was but I'd told them they'd see when it was the opening. I lay down in my bed, it was about ten at night now. I closed my eyes, trying to find the means of sleep but my excitement was stopping such things from happening.

 **Sorry** **that** **this** **was** **a** **short** **chapter** **guys** **but** **I** **really** **wanted** **to** **get** **started** **on** **the** **next** **one.**


	34. Leaving

*Rocky's POV*

In the morning, Ryder came to pick us up. We stayed and played outside for about an hour before we had to head home. Me and the others loaded our bags up while Skye and Chase said goodbye to Blue again. _Poor_ _thing_. I saw them give each other a hug before Chase ran to the pawpatroller, tears threatening to fall down his face. Skye nuzzled the pups cheek.

"Ok, no more tears. You can call us whenever you want honey ok?" She sniffed. The pit bull nodded as the cockapoo reluctantly walked inside.

"See you in a week!" Lexi waved as we started the long drive back to adventure bay. Ryder was telling us that we would have a new recruit after Halloween; a translator pup, just in case we needed help with communication. Suddenly, Ryder's pup-pad rang. It was Lexi. Blue wanted to talk to Skye and Chase so they walked out to a separate area to talk to him. They were gone for a while -half an hour maybe.

"Geez that pup really doesn't wanna let them go does he?" Marshall smiled.

"I know wight."

"Guys can you smell something?" Everest asked sleepily. We all sniffed. The air did smell a bit...off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong. We were all thinking of a logical explanation when my vision turned black and my body went numb.

*Chase's POV*

Me and Skye were talking to Blue but as much as I love the pup, I couldn't focus properly. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I inhaled and smelt something wrong. I thought, racking my brain for all the scents I knew in the world.

"Chloroform." I muttered, eyes wide.

"Huh?" Skye turned to me.

"Chloroform. Blue go get Lexi - it's important! Skye, for the love of god don't breath in-" I felt a weight on my shoulder and turned to see my mate unconscious but still breathing on my shoulder. "Deeply." I sighed. Lexi appeared on the screen of the pup-pad.

"Chase what's up? Why is Skye asleep?"

"Something's happened. Don't...know...who..." my eyes started to droop and I felt myself start to give into sleep. "Chloro...chloro..." the last thing I heard before the black nothingness kicked in was Lexi finishing my sentence. "Chloroform."

*Lexi's POV*

"Chloroform." I shut off the call between me and the pups, running to get my shoes. I yelled for Austin who was helping me pack my stuff ready to move.

"Lex! What's wrong? What's happened?" He grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Pups. Ryder. Asleep. Chloroform. Dylan. I need to go!" I yelled.

"I'm coming too." Blue yelped.

"Blue I know you're worried about you mum and dad but please, for your own safety stay here." I said firmly, sprinting to the car. I stopped only to howl, hoping that Aiyana would hear me and follow my scent. I knew exactly where I needed to go. The same place that I lost everything and the same place I gained my biggest fear. Even bigger than fire.

*Skye's POV*

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was alone in a cage. I say alone, my teammates were in the room but we were all in separate cages scattered around. Rocky's was hanging above a deep tub of water. Rubble's was surrounded by spiders. Chase's was up really high, as was Marshall's. Zuma's was next to where Ryder was slumped on the floor. Where was Everest? One by one the other pups woke up but were paralysed by their biggest fears surrounding them. Someone opened the door. I looked up and felt my blood run cold at seeing a familiar brown haired boy.

"Dylan." I snarled.

"Look who's finally up." He laughed. "Now now _chica,_ calm down." He smirked at me.

"Firstly. Where is Everest?!" I demanded.

"Oh your little husky friend?"

"My mate actually." Marshall growled, forgetting that he was high up for a moment.

"Diablo is with her. Having some fun shall we say..." I felt sick.

"And as long as you all do what I say, none of you get hurt."

"You think we'll really listen to you?" Rocky growled.

"Quiet mutt." Dylan swung the cage he was in, making the mix yelp.

"We'll be ok guys." Ryder stuttered, "Lexi will help us."

"Ha! You're cousin has no idea where you are. And why do you have so much faith in her Ryder? Hmm. She's never been completely honest with you."

"W-what?"

"Oh She never told you?" Dylan asked, acting innocent. "The reason your parents are gone. She never told you."

"They died in a fire. I was there!"

"Yes But you never knew that the cause of the fire was because of-"he was abruptly cut off by a thud at the door. He smirked.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like Lexi isn't as stupid as I thought." The door burst open and sure enough, Lexi was there, a face like thunder.

"Let them go Dylan! This is between me and you!"

"No chance!" He swiftly grabbed our owner from behind and held a blade to his neck. "One wrong move Lex. That's all it'll take."

"Let. Them. Go!" The metal pressed into Ryder's skin, making him hiss in pain. Lexi looked behind the boy and I saw a sly twinkle in her eye.

"Zaidy you're here! Thank god!" She gasped. Dylan swung his arm around, aiming the weapon at a vent in the wall which was empty. The pug wasn't there. His grip on Ryder loosened, allowing Lexi to run forward and push him away.

After realising his mistake, the boy swung for Lexi who expertly dodged his punch. Something told me that this wasn't going to end anytime soon...


	35. It's on!

*Lexi's POV*

Every punch he aimed at me, I dodged.

"That's the best you've got?" I laughed.

"Nope. This is." He lunged forward, grabbing me from behind and pressing his fist hard into my side. It be precise, exactly on top of my scar, causing me an immense amount of pain. I cried out in agony but the boy refused to loosen his grip. After five minutes, I was weak. He let me go and I crumpled to the floor. Feeling something warm an wet on my side I glanced down to see blood pooling out of my once healed scar. Although it was an injury from three years ago, the skin was ridiculously fragile. Dylan smirked.

"De ja vu, Huh Lex?" He laughed, before leaving the room. "I'll finish off later." And with that, the door slammed shut. I lay on the cold hard ground and heard scrambling from a high window. Never before had I been so happy to see Aiyana sneak in through the pane of glass. She rushed over to me and lay her head next to me, allowing our crystals to touch. The others watched us in silence. She was concentrating so hard, desperately trying to give me more strength. I knew she couldn't heal the wound, but if she gave me enough strength. I would be able to hold Dylan off.

"Come on Come on." She muttered. I had enough strength to sit up.

"Ok...I feel a little bit better..." I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Better?! Lexi have you seen what he's done!?" Rocky yelled.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I lifted my shirt to reveal only a small amount of torn skin. "See? Only about two stitches worth." I slid a hair grip out of my hair and stood on a small table in the far corner of the room. I picked the locks to the cages holding the Dalmatian and German Shepherd, lifting them down one at a time and setting them in the ground. They ran around to their friends and set them free from the metal containers, using their claws to pick the locks.

The door creaked open and we saw, Not Dylan, but Everest run in, tears streaming down her face. Her and Marshall ran straight for each other and embraced each other tightly, the husky burying her face in her mate's chest.

"Marsh...He...He...I'm...so-sorry..." she wailed.

"Shhhhhh. Ev it's ok. You don't have to be sorry." He soother her.

"What're we gonna do?" Chase muttered.

"There's nothing we can do pups." Ryder hung his head. "It's over."

"No. It's not over. I'm not leaving here without a fight."

"Lexi look at yourself. You are in no condition to fight, I'm too weak and so are the pups."

"So you wanna leave what you have behind?"

"What do we have Lexi?!"

"Well for a start I don't want to leave Austin behind and all my memories with you guys! Do you want to leave Katie behind?!" I yelled back at my cousin. He stayed quiet. "I seem to have struck a nerve there couz. We are not giving up, injuries or no injuries." There was the sound of paws coming from the hall, the door was open just a crack, big enough for a pup to get through and the door was too heavy for us to open further. Everest whimpered and cowered underneath Marshall as he stood over her protectively. A small pit bull puppy ran through the gap.

"Blue?! What are you doing here?!"

"I told you to stay at home!"

"I kinda snuck into the car..." before we could argue further, Dylan entered the room once again, a gun held behind his back. We all gulped nervously. None of us dared move. That's all he was waiting for; us to move or try and fight to kill us off.

"Lexi, I think I can hold him off while you and the others escape." Aiyana whispered. "Take this." She removed her crystal and set it in my hand. She sprang into action before I could argue, biting the boys leg. We all tried to run but only made it a few paces before hearing a gunshot and a thud as the wolf hit the floor.

"Aiyana!" Rocky cried and ran to hug me. We stared at the wolf's body, laying limp on the floor. The shot had gone straight to her head, killing her instantly. A sadistic smile was on the boys face.

"Next one to move joins her." As he said that, Blue shifted closer to Skye and Chase. Dylan aimed for the pup.

"Don't even dream of it." I snarled.

"Well I keep my promises Lexi. And as many have said, he's a pit you'd all be better off without him..." and with that, he pulled the trigger.

*Chase's POV*

As soon as the shot was fired from the weapon, Blue fell to the ground.

"BLUE!" Skye screamed. She didn't shout, she screamed. It was a sound I never wanted to hear again.

"Why are you doing this to them Dylan?! It's me you're out to get!" Lexi yelled, causing the boy to pace around, retelling the story of his fathers death and how he was getting the girl back. As he was pacing, I held Skye as she cried over the pup who lay limp on the ground. Lexi was crouched next to Rocky, whispering something in his ear. I saw her place Aiyana's crystal on the mix's collar and gave us a look that said follow my lead. Lexi had a plan and at that time, we had to forget that two of our family members were gone, that we were all in mental pain and that Lexi herself was in physical agony. Despite being told by all of us to give up, she was willing to sacrifice her own safety for us to survive and that is something I can never repay her for...


	36. Nine hearts as one

*Lexi's POV*

Dylan was still yapping on about why he was doing this to us. I heard Zuma mutter.

"Dudes...he's puwe evil." The poor lab was terrified.

 _Evil_. _Evil_. _Of_ _course!_ _Why_ _didn't_ _I_ _think_ _of_ _that_ _before!?_

"Rocky." I hissed, gaining the grey pups attention. "I have a plan. Your sister always taught me that words are stronger than actions and to never show an offender your fear. I need you to help me so we can get out of here alive and get Dylan to break down."

"How?" I whispered my plan in his ear. "You sure that'll work?"

"It's a long shot but it's worth a try." I attached his sister's crystal to Rocky's own collar and stood to my feet as Dylan was facing the wall away from us. I nodded to the others and gave them a look, telling them to follow my lead. They nodded in response and I did a quick head count to make sure this would work.

*Rocky's POV*

Lexi stepped forward and began to repeat one single sentence.

"The strength of evil is good as gone, we stand together nine hearts as one." Dylan turned around and looked at her and amused pair of eyes meeting ones of steely determination. I stepped next to her and gave the same hard glare, joining her so we sounded stronger.

"The strength of evil is good as gone, we stand together nine hearts as one."

One by one, all of the pups and Ryder stepped forward and joined us and slowly but surely, Dylan realised that we weren't letting him go. He was surrounded by us and pinned against a wall. He was desperately looking for one of us to show weakness but even Skye and Everest, who only minutes ago were bawling their eyes out, gave him a glare that could kill. He dropped the gun and Chase reacted by lunging to grab it and he threw it across the room. Lexi moved quickly, despite her injury which by now had stopped bleeding so badly. She held both of the boy's hands behind his back and made sure he couldn't get away. She nodded to her pocket where her phone was. Ryder took it and made sure her location was switched on so Austin, who had alerted the police, could find us. One thing's for sure, we were safe. Skye looked over at the pup that lay on the ground and shed more tears. Chase put a paw around her and tried his best to be the strong one. It was a loss for all of us but those two, for still helping us after this happened, they deserve a medal.

*Chase's POV*

We sat outside as Lexi and Ryder were being checked by medics and Dylan was taken away by the police. Luckily, Lexi's injury wasn't as severe as it seemed, the cut wasn't deep at all but the bleeding was worse because of her adrenaline levels at the time; her heart working overtime and giving her more blood. Ryder's cut was very shallow, not even needing stitches.

"I'm glad they're ok." Skye mumbled, her head on my shoulder.

"Hmm." I sighed. There was nothing either of us could say. We'd just seen Blue - our pup - killed before our eyes.

"It should have been me." She cried into my fur. I closed my eyes and rested my head on hers.

"He's in a better place." I said, not knowing what else I could say.

"Who is?" A voice interrupted out mourning. We opened our eyes and gasped. Sat innocently in front of us was a small pup with grey fur and a white belly. His head tilted to the side and his turquoise eyes blinking up at us.

"Blue!" We pounced in him, covering him in kisses and hugging him as tightly as was possible.

"But we. How did? You were," Skye stammered as the other pups rushed over in surprise.

"I played dead. That was dad always taught me." He smiled up at us. Skye was speechless.

"That's my boy!" I tackled him playfully.

"Dad!" He groaned as I licked his cheek.

"Don't ever scare me and your mother like that again!" I said.

"Sorry dad." I glanced over and saw Lexi and Ryder stood watching us, smiles on both their faces. They walked over and joined us, giving us each a hug in turn. As Rocky was in Lexi's embrace, I noticed that both of them were smiling. Not just a normal smile, it looked different. I saw Skye and Blue hugging once again. They both wore the same expression. I smiled to myself.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Marshall asked, walking up to me. I looked at Lexi and Rocky, still holding each other tightly.

"If that isn't a mother's love, I don't know what is."

"Huh?"

"Rocky and Lexi don't say it much - how they see each other. But I think we all know how they do."

"Yeah."

"Guys." Lexi interrupted the silence. "I'm gonna get some things and come back with you all this week." I rolled my eyes.

"Always the overprotective one eh Lex?" I called.

"Excuse me! We're all lucky to be alive! If you think I'm leaving you, you've got another thing coming!"

A familiar car pulled up on the gravel by where we were stood.

"Lexi?!" Austin jumped out of the vehicle, frantically calling his girlfriend's name.

"Austin!" Lexi ran and held him tightly, her face buried into his chest. He held his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. I looked at Rocky who tried not to show his sadness. Zuma walked over to him, sensing his mood. I decided to let them talk and walked back over to Skye and Blue, thankful that they were both ok.

*Zuma's POV*

I made my way over to Rocky. He looked upset about something. I followed his gaze to Lexi and Austin - ohhh I get it.

"You ok Wocky?" I nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"I know you don't get on with him that well but he makes her happy." I admitted.

"I know. It's not that I don't like him - he's a good guy - it's just..."

"What?"

"Why do I feel like he's replacing me? Taking up the space in Lexi's heart that I had."

"Wocky, you still have that pawt of hew heawt. Always have done, always will do. One thing a mothew will nevew do is weplace hew son."

"You think?"

"Suwe as sugaw."

"Thanks Zuma." He chuckled. " I must sound so stupid."

"No you don't. I undewstand."

"You guys ready!?" Lexi called.

"Coming!" We all called and ran to the car, ready for Lexi to grab some stuff and finally, head home.


	37. Distraction

*Marshall's POV*

Over the next week, Lexi managed to distract us from the events with Dylan. This ranged from playing tracker with Blue and Chase, making stuff with Rocky, introducing Zuma and Skye to just dance (she whooped their butts good too). Everest however, stayed in my room most of the time, giving a million mile stare at the wall. Lexi said she'd need some time alone and as Lexi knows what she's going through, I decided to try and listen to her. It was the night before Halloween and we were supposed to be going to the town party tomorrow but the husky still hadn't emerged. I'd tried talking to her but she stayed silent, staring straight ahead.

"Lexi. I'm worried about her." I whiled, tugging at the girls sleeve.

"I know buddy. Maybe I should talk to her."

"Please Lexi. I miss my girlfriend."

"Ok bud." She smiled, petting my head. "I'll talk to her a minute."

She headed into my room and I sat patiently in the hall, watching the door. I missed the fun Everest. I missed my mate. I'd give anything just for a smile from her.

*Lexi's POV*

I walked into Marshall's room and saw Everest laying on his bed, staring at the wall blankly.

"Ev?"

"Oh. Hi." She said.

"Marshall's worried about you. I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

"You all probably think I'm overreacting about it." She laughed half heartedly.

"What? No Everest not at all."

"Yeah right."

"Everest. As someone who has been through what you have I can assure you that you are not overreacting. Do you wanna know how long it took me to leave the house after it happened? Three months."

"But I feel like I've abandoned my mate! Heck Lexi I'm scared of it!"

"Scared of what?" I sat down next to her.

"You know... _it_."

"Everest. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh Huh." She wiped away a tear.

"So am I."

"You are?"

"It's perfectly normal in this situation. Granted, you had done it before this happened whereas I hadn't but still. I understand what you're going through a lot more than you think."

"Thanks Lexi."

"If you want to talk, I'll be here. Ok?" She nodded and jumped down from the bed. "You want to come out?"

"Yeah. I feel a little better now that I've talked about it." I smiled at her and nodded, standing up and walking to the door.

"Everest." She turned to me "don't feel pressured to go out tomorrow night. If you don't want to we can stay in."

"Thank you Lexi. For everything." We exchanged a smile and headed out to a now more relaxed Marshall who was waiting in the hall for us.

?the next day?

*Rocky's POV*

"Lexi is there any need for this?" I asked, straining to keep my eyes open.

"Relax Rocky," she giggled. "It's part of your costume. And besides, it's only face paint, not real eyeliner." We were all upstairs in the lookout, getting ready for Halloween. Lexi was already in her Uma costume and she was patiently painting black marks around my eyes to look like eyeliner. I was her first mate, Harry Hook.

"You guys ready yet?!" Ryder and Austin called from downstairs.

"Coming!" We went down the elevator to join them. Austin was dressed as was dressed up as a vampire. Zaidy was going as Cher and Rubble was Elvis for one night and one night only.

"You guys look amazing." Zuma smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Rubble tried, and failed, to do an accurate impression.

"Where's Blue?" Chase asked as we were getting ready to go.

"Skye's just helping him with his costume." Lexi smiled, just as Skye hopped over to us.

"So who is Blue gonna be?" Marshall asked.

"Well, He said he wanted to be a superhero." Lexi and Skye glanced at each other. The others looked at them confused.

"Let's put them out of their misery. Blue!" Skye called him in. The pit bull pup ran into the room and we all studied his costume. He was wearing a dark blue pretend pup-pack, a blue hat and as I looked closer at his collar, it was a smaller version of Chase's pup-tag. All of us smiled apart from the German Shepherd. He had a confused look on his face.

"You don't get it do you?" Lexi gave him a weird look.

"Not really."

" _You're_ his hero." We all yelled. He looked at the grey pup who was sitting next to his mother quietly, his tail wagging happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah dad. Of course you're my hero." He said.

"That's it! Come here!" Chase lunged forward, hugging the puppy tightly, smiles decorating both their muzzles.

"Dad. I can't breathe." Blue wheezed after a few minutes.

"Oops. Sorry bud." He let go and everyone was happily talking about tonight's plans. Marshall and Everest stood close by each other. The husky had said she'd come out but she wanted Marshall to stay close by her the whole time. _Fair_ _enough_.

"Ready everyone?" Ryder asked in an attempt to get our attention. Needless to say, it wasn't successful. Lexi held up her hand to him and smiled. In typical Lexi style, she sang.

"This is all hands on deck." She slammed her hand against the wall, gaining her crews attention.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" We all followed Lexi out of the lookout, singing the entire way.

"What's my name? What's my name?"

"Uma!"

"Say it louder. What's my name? What's my name?"

"Uma!"

"Feel the power!" One thing was for sure, when he and Zaidy left tomorrow, I was gonna miss them.


	38. New recruits

*Lexi's POV*

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I'd slept through till 11 am. Not surprising seeing as last night I had been moving and unpacking boxes as well as getting some more stuff packed ready for my studio opening. Austin had left a note on his side of the bed.

' _Gone_ _to_ _work_. _See_ _you_ _later_ _baby_ _have_ _a great_ _day_. _Love_ _you_ _x_ x'

Aww he's actually pretty sweet, despite popular belief. Austin had found a job in a primary school and was working with special needs children. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, picking out my outfit for today. Let's see: I need to look good and be able to move about well seeing as I'll be setting up shop. Leggings, T-shirt and trainers it is!

I couldn't wait.

*Rocky's POV*

We were all playing outside. It was the day after Lexi left and we were all bored out of our minds. Me and Zuma were laying opposite each other, rolling a ball. Chase and Skye were snuggled up in the autumn sun. Everest and Marshall were taking a walk and Rubble, well Rubble hasn't taken well to not having Zaidy around. He didn't even eat his breakfast!

"I wonder if we'll have any missions today." I thought aloud. As if on cue, our pup tags beeped.

' _Paw_ _Patrol_ _to_ _the_ _lookout!_ ' I know that voices sound different through mobile communication but Ryder's voice sounded stranger than normal. Despite this, we all ran to the elevator, Marshall knocking us all over in the process. When we got to the top of the building in our gear, we jumped forward and sat in our usual line but it wasn't Ryder that was there to greet us...

*Chase's POV*

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryd-Huh!?" We all stared straight ahead at the human that greeted us. Instead of seeing a boy with brown hair, we saw a tall girl with blonde hair and a blue streak.

"Hi pups." She smiled.

"Lexi!" We yelled.

"But...I don't understand..." Marshall shook his head and we heard Ryder laugh as he walked into the room.

"I told you pups we would have a new recruit didn't I?"

"Yeah but you said a translator pup. Now I'm no genius but Lexi is not a pup."

"True but we still have a translator pup." He nodded to the elevator where a familiar pug was stood, sporting a purple pup-tag and pup pack. Her tag had a flag symbol on it.

"Zaidy!" I had never seen Rubble so happy. He bounded over and hugged Zaidy tightly. She hugged him back, equally as happy.

"So..." I started.

"Well I figured that Lexi's new studio is opening next to Katie's place and she needed a place to stay. We needed a new pup and Zaidy knows a lot of languages. It made sense for Lexi and Austin to move here and Zaidy to join you guys." Ryder explained. "Oh and Chase, if you need backup - Lexi's here."

"Really!?"

"That's right buddy." The girl smiled. "Or should I say partner?"

"Hold up so if you're here," Skye Said happily. "Then that means..."

"He's waiting for you guys outside." We all charged outside and tackled the pit bull pup playfully.

"Hi everyone." He laughed.

"We've said goodbye too many times!" Skye Said, strangling the pup in a hug.

"I know Mama. But guess what?"

"What?" The pup wagged his tail cheekily and tapped his mother's nose.

"Your it!" He and the rest of us took off around the yard, all of us happy and smiling. I looked up to see Ryder and Lexi stood on the balcony watching us. Nothing could tear our family apart now. Nothing.

*Ryder's POV*

As me and my cousin stood on the balcony watching the pups play, I sighed, thinking about the rest of my family who I wouldn't be able to see again.

"Lex?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'd be proud of us? Our parents?"

She turned her head and looked at me. "Honestly, I think if they knew half of what we've done we'd be grounded for the rest of our lives." She laughed. I gave a slight laugh myself.

"But seriously Lex, would they?"

"Of course they would! Ryder look at you; you're twelve and have a team of pups ready to save the world at any moments notice. And even if they wouldn't be, I still am." She put her arm around me and pulled me into her side.

"Thanks Couz." I smiled.

"No problem."

It's been a while since I've known this. Since I've had this. But I know that me and the pups have it for good. We have a real family. And I couldn't be happier.


	39. Author's note

Well that's it guys! What did you think? Not too bad for my first fan fic I think. But don't worry, there will definitely be more to come - maybe a Christmas one is already in the works ?.

Thanks to you all so much for reading - it really does mean the world to me.


	40. Life with Lexi (BONUS)

*Skye's POV*

Me, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Everest, Lexi and Austin were sat in Lexi's room picking out movies for our 'couples movie night'. Rubble and Zaidy would have joined us but as the youngest of the group, they had fallen asleep before we were even done getting snacks and me and Chase had put Blue to bed.

"We have to watch titanic again!" Said Lexi, putting the DVD on the pile.

"Chase got your tissues?" Marshall asked.

"Damn it Marshall it was one time!" The German shepherd bopped his friend on the head with his paw, causing everyone to laugh.

"Lexi where are you!?" Ryder called from the hall.

"In my room!" Ryder opened the door and looked at us all, sat on Lexi's bed surrounded by snacks and films. He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"What?" We all asked, "it's the couples movie night."

He laughed and shook his head. His cousin looked at him carefully, a smile playing on her lips.

"Where are you off to then? You don't normally dress up." I looked at my owner. Lexi was right - Ryder had made an effort with his appearance.

"Cinema." He shrugged, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"With who?" Lexi could not stop smiling now.

"Geez Lex! Get off my case. Can't I go to the cinema with some friends." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Have fun then." She laughed. As Ryder closed the door we looked at each other knowingly. Lexi held up three fingers, signaling a silent countdown. Three...two...one...

"Say hi to Katie for us!" We yelled.

"Will do! I mean...what?!"

Yep. I love life with Lexi here.


End file.
